Lélekutak
by tothem
Summary: Snarry, enyhe slash. Tartalom: Hőseink mindig boldogan éltek, amíg meg nem haltak. Ezzel az volt az egyetlen bökkenő, hogy az "amíg" általában a kívánatosnál rövidebb ideig tartott.
1. Harry és Perselus

**Lélekutak**

* * *

**Átnézte:** szefi

**Műfaj: **enyhe ill. pre-slash, inkább hurt / némi comfort, angst, az ötödik könyvtől AU.

**Figyelmeztetés:** szereplők halála; erőszakos, durva jelentek; utalás nekrofíliára; felnőtt tartalom.

**A műben említés történik azonos nemű szereplők kapcsolatáról is. Amennyiben ez a téma számodra sértő vagy visszataszító, kérlek, ne olvass tovább.**

**Fontos!:** A regény megértéséhez elengedhetetlen a _dőlt-_ és az állóbetűs írásmód, valamint az egy csillagos (x) ill. a három csillagos (xxx) fejezetelválasztók közti különbség figyelembe vétele.

**Nyilatkozat:** A Harry Potter univerzummal kapcsolatos minden jog J.K. Rowling, és a vele szerződésben álló különböző kiadók és filmstúdiók tulajdona. Nekünk semmiféle anyagi hasznunk nem származik belőle.

**Tartalom:** Hőseink mindig boldogan éltek, amíg meg nem haltak. Ezzel az volt az egyetlen bökkenő, hogy az „amíg" általában a kívánatosnál rövidebb ideig tartott.

**Az író megjegyzése:** Elég sok olyan fanfictiont olvastam, amelyben kiderült, hogy Perselus és Harry _lélektársak_. Viszont a legtöbb történetben ez nagyjából úgy esett meg, hogy egymásra néznek, és „Nahát, lélektársak vagyunk!", vagy ami még ennél is rosszabb, azonnal kiolvassák egymás tekintetéből, hogy lélektársak. Az igaz, hogy a lélek felismeri a másik lelket, de az nem egészen így történik. Az érzés olyan, mintha a levegő vibrálna, mintha telítve lenne elektromossággal, amely bármelyik percben kisülhet. És elég csak egy véletlen, köznapi érintés, és valahogy az ember egész teste beleremeg, mintha az annak előtte a levegőben érzett feszültség átfutna rajta. Az érzés leírhatatlan. Viszont, még mindig nem esett szó arról, _hogyan_ és _mitől_ lesz két emberből lélektárs...

* * *

**Lélekutak**

_Déjà vu_. A kifejezés francia eredetű, szó szerint: „már látott dolog". Az értelmező szótár szerint: „emlékezeti csalódás; az az érzés, mintha egy jelen idejű esemény korábban már megtörtént volna a résztvevőivel vagy szemlélőivel".

Ám a kifejezés puszta jelentése még nem ad választ a jelenség okára. E tekintetben a vélemények megoszlanak.

Vannak, akik semmi többnek nem tartják, mint a fentebb említett emlékezeti csalódásnak, tudatunk tréfájának. Sokan vannak azonban, akik egészen más nyomon járnak. Szerintük a _déjà vu_ nem csupán olyan, _mintha _az esemény _megtörtént volna_, hanem _valójában_ meg is történt...

xxx

**1. fejezet: Harry és Perselus**

Harry örült, hogy vége az utolsó órának is. A tanárok RAVASZ-lázban égtek, és irdatlan mennyiségű feladattal halmozták el őket. Még az egyébként gyengekezű Flitwick professzor is bekeményített. Harry felment a toronyba, a holmiját lepakolta a ládája tetejére, aztán végigdőlt az ágyán, hogy rövid időre lehunyja a szemét. Úgy gondolta, fél óra szunyókálás jót fog tenni mielőtt okklumencia- és védelmi technika órára megy Pitonhoz.

Visszagondolt a kezdeti időkre, amikor a nyugodt szendergés elképzelhetetlen lett volna okklumenciaóra előtt, inkább a körmét rágta volna idegességében egy félreeső sarokban. Hetedéves korára azonban rájött, Piton olyan kutya, amelyik ugat, de nem harap. Persze, állandóan töménytelen házpontot vont le, és egy percre sem hagyott fel vele, hogy maró megjegyzéseket tegyen mindenkire, de ezek általában azért fájtak annyira, mert az áldozat elevenébe találtak. Igaztalanul – rajta kívül – ritkán bántott bárkit is. Ezt a felismerést követően, tulajdonképpen pazarul szórakozott a férfi próbálkozásain. Mikor Piton ezt észrevette, utána többnyire békén hagyta. Jellemző, nem is ő lenne, ha nem fosztana meg ettől a kis szórakozástól is – morogta magában. Persze, ezután is rengeteget vitatkoztak, és bár a vitáik igen... hm... szenvedélyesek voltak, hiányzott belőlük a rosszindulat, a régen jellemző harag és gyűlölködés.

Amikor benyitott a pince-tanterembe, mindenre fel volt készülve, csak arra nem, amilyen látvány fogadta. Piton asztalán és az asztal körül a padlón rendezett halmokban iratok álltak, mindegyik tetején lajstrom a kupac tartalmával. A professzor bőszen körmölt egy darab pergamenre, Harry köszönésére fel sem nézett, csak úgy vetette oda: – Készüljön, Mr Potter, rengeteg dolgunk van mára, időnk viszont semmi.

– Miért? Mi történt?

– Ssshh!

Ezek után Harry csöndben várt. Piton hamar befejezte az írást, a pergament feltekerte és lepecsételte.

– Örülök, hogy ma korábban jött, Mr Potter. Az igazgató úrnak írtam egy rövid összefoglalót arról, hogyan halad a tréningje; mi az, amit már rendben elsajátított, és mi szorul még fejlesztésre. Ez – kivett egy másik feltekert pergament a fiókjából, és Harrynek nyújtotta – egy jegyzék, azokról a könyvekről, amelyeket feltétlenül javaslok a tanulmányai kiegészítésére, valamint egy örökös engedély a könyvtár zárolt részébe, mivel az ajánlott irodalom nagyobb része ott található.

– De uram...

– Kérem, ne szakítson félbe. Mint mondottam, kevés az időnk. Az okklumencia-tanulmányait feltétlenül folytatnia kell. Ezt is megírtam Dumbledore professzornak, és kértem, hogy tegye félre az üggyel kapcsolatos ellenérzéseit, és személyesen foglalkozzon magával.

– De professzor úr...

– Kértem, hogy ne szakítson félbe!

– Én meg azt kérdeztem, hogy MI TÖRTÉNT?! – Harry kifakadására Piton elhallgatott, és meghökkenve meredt rá. – Bocsánatot kérek, amiért kiabáltam, professzor úr, de szeretném tudni, hogy miért van olyan érzésem, mintha végrendelkezne?

– Mert épp azt csinálom. Végrendelkezem.

– De miért? Mi történt? – ismételte egyre elkeseredettebben, remélve, hogy végre választ kap erre az egyetlen nyomorult kérdésre.

– Mert a Sötét Nagyúrnak – minden jel szerint – elege lett a bújócskából, és valószínűleg az én egyre gyengébb kifogásaimból is, mert megparancsolta, hogy a hűségemet bizonyítandó, a következő alkalommal, amikor szólít, legyek kedves önt átnyújtani neki. Nem ilyen udvarias kifejezést használt, de az a lényegen nem változtat. Miután nem szándékozom teljesíteni a kívánságát, elég csekély esélyt látok arra nézve, hogy tovább folytathassam az oktatását, Mr Potter. Viszont, mivel az említett találkozót követően minden bizonnyal még inkább kívánni fogom a Sötét Nagyúr bukását, igyekszem biztosítani, hogy ön a lehető legjobban felkészülhessen a tett végrehajtására.

– Mi-mikor lesz az a találkozó? – dadogta Harry. El sem tudta képzelni, hogy lehet Piton ilyen nyugodt.

– Ma este. Bármikor hívathat. Ezért bátorkodtam említeni, hogy kevés idő áll rendelkezésünkre.

– De ez tiszta őrület! Ha tudja, hogy meg fogja ölni, ne menjen oda! Halálvágya van, vagy mi a fene?!

– Potter, muszáj odamennem, mert lehet, hogy valahogy mégis ki tudok mászni ebből a kutyaszorítóból, és a Rend számára elengedhetetlenek az információk, amelyeket szerzek.

– Szarok a Rendre!

– Potter! Nyelvezet!

– Tőlem pontokat is levonhat, ha akar! Maga is tudja, hogy ebből most sehogy sem fog tudni kimászni! Nagyon jól tudja, hogy öngyilkosság odamenni! Mi a fenéért akar hősködni? Állandóan nagyra van a mardekáros ravaszságával, és közben folyton a Griffendélt gúnyolja az esztelen vakmerőségük miatt, miközben maga is pont azt csinálja! Ész nélkül rohan a halálba!

– És szerinted, ó Nagy Bölcs, mit kéne tennem?! Átnyújtsalak aranytálcán?

– Nem, de ha mindenáron oda akar menni, talán van még annyi időnk, hogy kiterveljünk valamit. Még mindig hasznosabb időtöltés, mint a végrendelkezés. Itt a köpenyem, azzal esetleg kezdhetnénk valamit.

– Csak nem képzeled, hogy odaviszlek?! Potter, neked végképp elment a maradék eszed is?!

– Miért ne? A Prófécia szerint, csak én ölhetem meg. Viszont a maga segítsége nélkül nem tudom megtenni. Maga nélkül nem is juthatok a közelébe. Nem fogok itt várni, ölbe tett kézzel, amíg ő kegyeskedik idefáradni. Nem fogok itt ülni, mint a vágásra szánt barom. Sokkal inkább mennék én hozzá, mert akkor legalább a meglepetés az én oldalamon áll.

– Az lehet, de egy ilyen hirtelenből jött rajtaütésben olyan sok az előre láthatatlan tényező, hogy sokkal valószínűbb, a végén téged ér meglepetés, és nem biztos, hogy pozitív.

– Sebaj, professzor, maga legyen nyugodtan pesszimista, majd én maga helyett is bizakodom.

– Mr Potter, a pimasz hangot továbbra sem tűröm.

– Rendben, uram. De elkezdhetnénk végre az érdemi munkát? Ha már tényleg olyan kevés az időnk?

– Már elkezdtük, mert amíg te szájalsz, Potter, én gondolkodom. Azt mondtad, hogy nálad az az istenverte köpenyed?

– Igen. Magánál meg, gondolom, van egy kis százfűléfőzet – vigyorgott Harry.

– Mire gondoltál?

– Arra, hogy egy kicsit növelni kéne a meglepetés erejét.

– Hmm. Van benne valami. De nem lesz elég, ha hajjal, vagy ilyesmivel keverjük. Erősebbnek kell lennie, és az sem árt, ha valamivel tovább tart a hatása.

– És azt mivel lehet elérni? Valamivel, ami erősebben magában hordozza a személy esszenciáját? Mire gondolt, professzor? Nem szívesen válnék meg a kisujjamtól, de ha muszáj...

– Több komolyságot, Potter! Vér vagy sperma is tökéletesen megteszi.

Harry kitartotta a karját Pitonnak. – Momentán nem vagyok sperma-adományozó hangulatban.

Piton drámaian az égre emelte a tekintetét, ami hatásosabb lett volna, ha nem lett volna útban jópár emelet. – Egyelőre tedd le a karod. Majd mindkettőnktől veszek néhány csepp vért, de csak akkor isszuk meg a főzetet, ha megérzem a hívást.

– Mi a terve, professzor?

– Terv? Inkább nevezném felületesen átgondolt öngyilkossági kísérletnek. Na, lássuk. Ezzel a főzettel, _elvben_, mindkettőnk fogja érezni a hívást – te azért, mert a testemmel együtt a Jegyet is megkapod, én pedig azért, mert a Jegy nem csak a testünkhöz kötődik, hanem a varázserőnkhöz és a lelkünkhöz is.

– De hát az szörnyű!

– Az. Ennek megfelelően, szintén _elvben_, nem szabad, hogy gondot okozzon átjutnunk a Nagyúr védővarázslatain. Ez viszont csak abban az esetben igaz, ha a Nagyúr a védővarázslatokat kizárólag a Jegyre hangolta. Ha a Jegyen kívül, például vérvarázslatokat is szőtt a védelembe, akkor kettőnk közül csak az juthat át, amelyikünkben éppen akkor az én vérem csordogál.

– Tehát, ötven-ötven százalék az esély: vagy bejutunk, vagy nem.

– Nagyjából, de azt is figyelembe kell vennünk, hogy parancsot kaptam, vigyelek magammal. Tehát, megint csak _elvben_, a védelem át kell, hogy engedjen mindkettőnket. De ez még nem minden. Mivel azért kaptam ezt a parancsot, mert a Nagyúr gyanakszik rám, és arra számít, hogy nem fogom teljesíteni, vagy megpróbálom elárulni és ellenséget hozni a nyakára, lehet, hogy a védelem kizárólag azokat engedi át, akik viselik a Jegyet, vagyis kettőnk közül azt, akin éppen a Jegy van. Persze az előbbiek alapján, az is előfordulhat, hogy engem sem enged be közvetlenül. Minden attól függ, hogy a Nagyúr paranoiás vagy felvágós hangulatban van-e az adott időpontban.

– Tapasztalatom szerint, inkább felvágós szokott lenni.

– Az én tapasztalatom szerint, viszont inkább paranoiás. Mindegy, a lényeg, hogy nem tudhatjuk biztosan, átjutunk-e a védelmen.

– Oké. Legyünk optimisták, tegyük fel, hogy simán bejutunk. Mit csinálunk, ha már bent leszünk?

– Itt jön a képbe a köpeny. Az ál-Harry, vagyis én, a köpeny alatt lesz, azzal az indokkal, hogy csak így tudtalak észrevétlenül kihozni az iskolából. Így elkerülhetjük, hogy a többi halálfaló közbeavatkozzon, mielőtt a Nagyúr elé kerülhetnél.

– Ez eddig oké, de nem lenne baj, ha valahogy tudnánk egymás között kommunikálni anélkül, hogy mások észrevennék.

– Elméletben lehetséges, de rengeteg gyakorlásba telik, míg két ember képes annyira összehangolni a legilimenciáját és az okklumenciáját, hogy ne csak érzéseket, képeket, hanem konkrét gondolatokat tudjanak átadni egymásnak. A másik probléma ezzel kapcsolatban, hogy neked minden erőddel igyekezned kell, hogy a Nagyurat kizárd, nehogy még mielőtt akcióba léphetnénk, rájöjjön a mesterkedésünkre. Mivel mindketten tudjuk, milyen gyenge okklumentor vagy, nem hiszem, hogy amellett képes leszel olyan finom operációra, amelyet az elméink közötti kommunikáció megkívánna.

Harry megvetően horkantott. – Nem tudom, honnan veszi, hogy gyenge okklumentor vagyok. Szerintem, egyedül magát nem tudom kizárni, mindenki mást könnyűszerrel. Még Dumbledore professzort is. Voldemorttal sincs gondom hatodik év eleje óta, ennek ellenére maga folyton ezzel piszkál. Biztos valami más oka van, hogy magával nem boldogulok. Az elméink közötti közvetlen társalgásnak pedig – véleményem szerint –, mindenképpen kéne adni egy gyors próbát, mert veszteni valónk nincs, viszont kifejezetten előnyünkre válna. Egyébként is, évek óta kotorászik az agyamban, ismernie kell annyira, hogy legalább maga tudjon nekem üzeneteket küldeni. Végül is az a fontosabb.

– Rendben. Arra kell ügyelned, hogy mikor belépek az elmédbe, ne védekezz, hanem inkább aktívan engedj be. Figyelj, mert ha egyáltalán sikerül, biztos, hogy szemkontaktus nélkül nem fog menni.

Harry érezte, ahogy a professzor megérinti az elméjét. Az érzés egyáltalán nem hasonlított a durva behatolásokra, mint amelyeket az okklumenciaórák során tapasztalt. Inkább kellemes, megnyugtató érzéssel töltötte el az idegen jelenlét a tudatában. – _Ne ábrándozz, Potter, hanem koncentrálj!_ – Meghökkenésében elkerekedett a szeme, amire Piton gúnyos mosollyal válaszolt. A tapasztalás semmihez sem volt fogható. A gondolat egyszerűen megjelent az elméjében, de nem mint a sajátja, inkább mint egy sugallat. Egészen máshogy képzelte. Azt hitte, Piton hangját fogja hallani a fejében. – _Ne légy nevetséges, Potter! Már hogy hallhatnád a hangomat, amikor nem a hangszálaimon átáramló levegő segítségével szólok hozzád?! A tudatod egy idő után hozzákapcsolhatja a hangomat a gondolathoz, de ahhoz biztos több gyakorlásra lenne szükség._

Harry erősen a mondandójára koncentrált. – _Nekem úgy tűnik, működik a dolog. Mindkét irányba, ha minden igaz. És nem is kellett összpontosítanom a gondolatokra, maga egyszerűen kiolvasta._

_Nincs olyan, hogy gondolatolvasás! Hányszor mondjam még?!_ – pattant a gondolat az elméjébe, olyan intenzitással, hogy meg volt róla győződve, Pitonnak egészen vörös lehet a feje az ingerültségtől. És ekkor belé hasított: valamikor, a befelé való koncentrálás közben, lehunyta a szemét. – _Micsoda?_ – firtatta a jelenlét a fejében.

_Csukott szemmel is hallom magát_ – ismételte meg nyomatékkal a gondolatot. – _Nincs szükségünk szemkontaktusra._

_Azért nem szeretnék belőle rendszert csinálni._ – Meglepő módon sértődöttséget, zavarodottságot és értetlenséget érzékelt a sugallatban.

– Jó, ennyi elég lesz – hallotta most már Piton igazi hangját.

Kinyitotta a szemét. – Mi lehet az oka, hogy ez ilyen könnyen sikerült?

– Nem tudom, de elméleteket gyártani később is ráérünk. De nem győzöm hangsúlyozni, hogy az okklumenciádat a Sötét Nagyúrral szemben mindenáron fenn kell tartanod, ami még nehezebb lesz a Jeggyel a karodon.

– Jó, értem. Akkor az észrevétlen kommunikációt kipipálhatjuk. Mi van még?

– Például, nem tudjuk, vajon hányan lesznek jelen rajtunk kívül. Remélem, tisztában vagy vele, hogy ennél tovább nem igazán tervezhetünk. A pillanatnyi helyzetből adódóan, villámgyorsan kell majd döntenünk. Ha bejutottunk a Nagyúrhoz, nem lesz sok időd, amint lehetőséghez jutsz, azonnal cselekedned kell. Onnantól tiéd a főszerep, nekem legfeljebb annyi jut, hogy fedezlek, és megpróbálok életben maradni, hogyha valami nem az elvártnak megfelelően alakul, időben kihozhassalak. Még mielőtt áthaladnánk a védelmen, megidézem a patrónusomat, és elküldöm segítségért, de ezzel együtt is csak magunkra számíthatunk. Sokat gondolkodtam rajta, mi lenne a legjobb módszer a Nagyúr végleges eliminálására. A leghatékonyabb egy gyors _Adava Kedavra_ lenne.

– Ezen már én is sokat töprengtem. Kissé ódzkodom a főbenjáróktól.

– Ez érthető. Abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy egyáltalán végre tudnál-e hajtani egy megfelelő erősségű halálos átkot.

– Meg tudom csinálni – suttogta Harry, majd kicsit hangosabban hozzátette: – Gyakoroltam. – Piton elszörnyedve, tátott szájjal meredt rá. Nem szólt egy szót sem, így Harry folytatta. – Patkányokon. Azt képzeltem, hogy Féregfark az. Tudja, Pettigrew. Higgye el, meg tudom csinálni.

Mivel a professzor továbbra is némán bámulta, Harry zavarában félrefordította a fejét. Pár másodperc múlva Piton megköszörülte a torkát. – Értem. Ezek szerint, ez a probléma is megoldódott. Amondó vagyok, most készítsük elő a vért, hogy amikor a Jegy égni kezd, minden készen álljon.

Harry szó nélkül kitartotta a karját. – Annyira furcsa, olyan déjà vu érzésem van. Tisztára, mintha már indultunk volna ugyanígy, együtt csatába.

– Hmm – dünnyögte Piton, miközben egy kis ezüstkéssel megvágta Harry ujját, a kicseppenő vért egy fiolában felfogta, majd ledugaszolta. A saját kezével ugyanígy járt el, azzal a különbséggel, hogy az üvegcsét Harrynek nyújtotta, hogy segítsen tartani. – Ha megérzem a hívást, a vért azonnal a bájitalhoz adjuk, és megisszuk. Ezek speciális fiolák, a vér nem fog megalvadni bennük. Ha az átváltozás végbement, együttesen hoppanálunk a megadott helyre. Közben erősen a hívásra kell majd koncentrálnunk, úgy juthatunk a gyülekezőhelyhez legközelebbi hoppanálási ponthoz. Onnan gyalog kell megtennünk az utat a védelmi zónán át a célig.

– Azon gondolkozom, hogy valamit kéne csinálnunk a pálcáinkkal, nehogy idő előtt lebukjunk. Mert az enyémet Voldemort azonnal felismeri, és nagyon valószínű, hogy rögtön el is fogja kérni – mármint az ál-Harryét –, amint a színe elé kerülünk.

– Igen, ez elképzelhető. Talán káprázatot kéne vonni a pálcáink köré, hogy a te pálcád úgy nézzen ki, mint az enyém, és vica versa. Azzal az idő előtti lebukást elkerülhetjük.

– Az igaz, de még mindig nem megoldás arra nézve, hogyha Voldemort elszedi az ál-Harry pálcáját, akkor magánál nem marad semmi... – Hirtelen a homlokára csapott. – Ó, hogy ez előbb nem jutott eszembe! – Harry viharos gyorsasággal kotorászni kezdett a táskájában.

– Micsoda?

– Pillanat, itt kell lennie valahol... Megvan! – kiáltotta, és diadalmasan feltartott egy varázspálcát, amely szakasztott mása volt a tizenegy hüvelykes magyalpálcának.

Piton kétkedve méregette a kincset. – Ezt honnan szerezted?

– Ez egy csali-pálca, a Weasley ikrek találmánya. Az egyik varázstrükkjük. Teljesen úgy néz ki, és olyan érzetet kelt, mint egy igazi pálca. Csak éppen varázsolni nem lehet vele, mert amikor az ember használná, azonnal valami egészen más tárggyá változik. Ne próbálja ki, mert visszafelé nem működik, de arra jó, hogy egy darabig félrevezessük vele Voldemortot, ha el akarja venni. Talán még a figyelmét is el lehet vele terelni néhány másodpercre, ha ki akarja próbálni, és a pálca, mondjuk, fogpiszkálóvá változik.

– Hmm, ügyes. Viszont egyvalami még hiányzik. Vetkőzz.

– Tessék?!

– Mozdulj már! Gondoltál rá, milyen nevetségesen néznél ki az én testemben és a saját ruhádban? – kérdezte a professzor, miközben elkezdte kigombolni a talárját.

– Oké, de mi lesz, ha visszaváltozunk?

– Akkor már nem kell adnunk a tökéletes megjelenésre. Csak arra kell ügyelnünk, hogy a ruhánk harc közben ne akadályozzon, teljesen mindegy lesz, hogy nézünk ki, de amíg Voldemort előtt vagyunk, sokkal nehezebb lenne fenntartani egy tökéletes káprázatot vagy átváltoztatást, egyébként is valószínűleg észrevenné.

– Talán mégiscsak előbb át kéne változnunk, legalábbis nekem, mert egy kicsit gyakorolnom kéne a mozgását. – Harry kezdte megérteni, milyen egyéb nehézségekkel járhat a feladat, hogy meggyőzően eljátssza Piton szerepét. Egészen biztos volt benne, hogy senki más nem képes olyan suhogó talárral végigvonulni egy folyosón, mint Piton.

– Nem kell aggódnod. Csak arra figyelj, hogy egyenesen tartsd magad és magabiztosan járj, a többinél úgy viselkedj, ahogy a legkényelmesebbnek érzed, hagyd, hogy a bájital vezessen. Például, ne akarj idegességedben mocorogni, mert én általában inkább megfeszítem a testem olyankor, de ezzel a vér tartalmú bájitallal nem is fogod kényelmesnek érezni a szokott viselkedésedet. Annál könnyebb dolgod lesz, minél inkább megpróbálsz gondolatban azonosulni velem.

A továbbiakban csendben vetkőztek. Piton grimaszolva meredt a több számmal nagyobb, rongyos farmernadrágra és pólóra, amikor Harry átnyújtotta.

– Nézze a jó oldalát, uram, legalább nem fogja szorítani, amikor visszaváltozik – biztatta Harry kaján vigyorral.

– Különösen, ha menet közben lefoszlik rólam.

Harry furcsán érezte magát a professzor keményített ingében, vastag gyapjú öltönyében, terjedelmes talárjában. Pár pillanatig feszélyezte a helyzet intimitása. A ruha még magában tartotta a férfi testének melegét. Meglepte, hogy nem érezte kellemetlennek az illatát.

– Ez is megvan. Most mit csinálunk?

– Várunk.

Mindketten leültek és saját gondolataikba merülve, némán meredtek maguk elé. Hirtelen ólomként nehezedett rájuk döntésük súlya.

Most, hogy a tervezés már nem kötötte le a figyelmét, Harry gondolatai önkéntelenül is sötétebb régiók felé vándoroltak. Ez az egész, légből kapott akció nagyon rosszul is végződhet. Eddig a Voldemorttal folytatott csatározásaiban a szerencse mindig az ő pártján állt. Vajon ma este így lesz-e? Előfordulhat, hogy Pitonnal együtt meghalnak. Lehet, hogy jobb lenne oda sem menni, hanem várni egy kedvezőbb alkalomra. De mi van, ha nem lesz kedvezőbb alkalom? Eddig mindig Voldemort volt a kezdeményező szerepében, úgy rángatott mindenkit, ahogy neki tetszett, és tényleg csupán a szerencsén múlott, hogy a találkozásaikat Harry aránylag épp bőrrel megúszta. Ha most nem lépnek, megint elveszítik kezdeményező pozíciójukat. Ha most nem lépnek, Piton egyértelműen lelepleződik, és azután, az információi nélkül, nemhogy a kezdeményezés nem lesz a kezükben, de még védekezni is csak sokkal kedvezőtlenebb helyzetből tudnának.

Muszáj most cselekedni.

Másrészről az is igaz, hogy eddig még soha nem küzdöttek Voldemort saját territóriumán. Ebből a szempontból felbecsülhetetlen előny, hogy Piton vele van. Eddig legtöbbször gyakorlatilag egyedül kellett szembenéznie a szörnyeteggel, miközben Voldemorttal mindig ott volt legalább egy, de inkább egy tucat, halálfalója.

De most Piton ott lesz vele, közvetlenül mellette, és ez valahogy jóleső érzéssel töltötte el, megnyugtatta. Viszont egyre erősítette benne azt a furcsa déjà vu-t, amelyet már azóta érzett, amióta elkezdték a készülődést. Kutatott az emlékei között, mikor lehettek hasonló helyzetben, de nem jutott eszébe semmi olyan szituáció, amely akár távolról is hasonlított volna a jelenlegire.

És ha meghalnak? Érdekes – tűnődött, a halál gondolata nem töltötte el félelemmel, mint ahogy várta volna. Ha meg kellene határoznia, mit érez, inkább szomorkás belenyugvásnak nevezte volna. Talán azért, mert már annyira véget akart vetni ennek az évek óta tartó, kegyetlen huzavonának. Elege volt már a folytonos feszültségből, hogy állandóan a háta mögé kelljen néznie, örökké támadásra várva. Belefáradt. Amiért mégis érzett egy kis szomorúságot, az csak amiatt volt, hogy még olyan sok mindent szeretett volna kipróbálni, ami eddig kimaradt az életéből. Amíg a többiek a korosztályából lányok után futkostak, randevúztak, éjszaka titkos légyottra szökdöstek az Asztronómia-toronyba; ő addig párbajozni tanult, okklumencia- és védelmi technika órákra járt, vagy a kórházban épült fel harcban szerzett sérüléseiből.

Nem félt a haláltól. Sokkal inkább töltötte el rettegéssel az oda vezető út gondolata. Ha választani lehetett, akkor egy gyors _Adava Kedavra_ jobban vonzotta, mint a lassú kínhalál. És ha Voldemort rájön a turpisságra, lényegesen több esélyük lesz az utóbbira. Ahogy Pitonra nézett, a bájitalmester komor arckifejezése arra engedett következtetni, hogy az ő gondolatai is hasonló irányban járnak.

– Professzor úr, kérhetek öntől valamit?

– Mi lenne az?

– Előfordulhat, hogy a dolgok rosszul alakulnak, ahogy azt maga is mondta. Tudom, hogy azt is mondta, hogy akkor megpróbál kijuttatni minket, de ha mégsem sikerülne, kérem, ne hagyja, hogy elfogjanak. Én...

– Tudom, mit kérsz tőlem – vágott közbe Piton. – De nem lesz rá szükség. Egyébként sem biztos, hogy olyan helyzetben leszek, hogy megtehessem.

A professzor felállt, az íróasztaláról felvett egy kis dobozkát, és felpattintotta a tetejét. – Ezt induláskor akartam odaadni, de ha már az alkalom így adja magát... – Harry elé lépett és kitartotta neki a dobozkát. – Vedd el az egyiket. Speciális helyzetemből adódóan, én egyet mindig magamnál hordok, hogyha lelepleződnék, semmiképpen se tudjanak belőlem olyan információt kicsikarni, amely veszélybe sodorhatja a Rendet vagy szimpatizánsait.

– Mi ez? – forgatta Harry kezében az apró fémes fényű tárgyat.

– Ez egy méregkapszula. De a méregtől, ami benne van, az ember először csak tetszhalott állapotba kerül, így ha nagyjából egy hónapon belül megkapja az ellenmérget, még megmenthető. Természetesen, ennek alapvető feltétele, hogy vélt halála után a testét érintetlenül hagyják, például ne hamvasszák el vagy csonkítsák meg.

– Mi történik, ha eltemetik?

– Ha még időben megtalálják, megkapja az ellenmérget, és éli világát. De a halálfalókra és a Sötét Nagyúrra nem jellemző, hogy különösebb időt és energiát fecsérelnének az áldozataik tetemére. Leginkább otthagyják, ahol van. Elvégre, általában a céljukat az szolgálja legjobban, ha megtalálják őket. Viszont arra ügyelni kell, hogy a halálnak meggyőzőnek kell tűnnie.

– Értem. És hogyan működik?

– Erősen nyomd rá az egyik őrlőfogadra. – Harry úgy tett, ahogy Piton mondta. – Érezni fogod, hogy egy kicsit kijjebb áll, de egyébként felveszi a fogad formáját.

Harry a nyelvével óvatosan megtapogatta a kapszulát. – Nem nyílhat ki véletlenül ütésre, vagy ha ráharapok?

– Nem. Még nyugodtan rághatsz is vele. Kettős védelemmel van lezárva. Ha aktiválnod kell, erősen rá kell harapnod, és kimondanod az aktiválókódot, ami „viszlát".

– Szellemes.

– A méreg és az ellenméreg az én fejlesztésem, de a csomagolás, a védő és az aktiváló varázslatok az igazgató úr munkája, úgyhogy a jelszó is az ő humorérzékét dicséri.

Harry hálásan Pitonra mosolygott. – Köszönöm.

A professzor kihúzta az íróasztala fiókját, hogy a dobozkát a maradék kapszulákkal eltegye, amikor az arca megrándult, majd bal alkarját a mellkasához szorította.

Harry már talpon volt, és a fiolákból öntötte a vért a százfűléfőzetet tartalmazó palackokba, amikor tanára összeszorított foggal sziszegte: – Azt hiszem, indulhatunk, Mr Potter.

xxx

Folytatás...


	2. Hector és Perseus

**Lélekutak**

* * *

**Figyelmeztetés:** szereplők halála; erőszakos, durva jelentek; utalás nekrofíliára; felnőtt tartalom.

**A műben említés történik azonos nemű szereplők kapcsolatáról is. Amennyiben ez a téma számodra sértő vagy visszataszító, kérlek, ne olvass tovább.**

**Fontos!:** A regény megértéséhez elengedhetetlen a _dőlt-_ és az állóbetűs írásmód, valamint az egy csillagos (x) ill. a három csillagos (xxx) fejezetelválasztók közti különbség figyelembe vétele.

**Nyilatkozat:** A Harry Potter univerzummal kapcsolatos minden jog J.K. Rowling, és a vele szerződésben álló különböző kiadók és filmstúdiók tulajdona. Nekünk semmiféle anyagi hasznunk nem származik belőle.

* * *

**2. fejezet: Hector és Perseus**

– Poppy! Poppy! Jöjjön gyorsan!

– Mi az? Mi történt? Szentséges Kirké! Erre... Ide tegyék. Óvatosan... Albus kérem, megtenné, hogy levetkőzteti? Varázslat nélkül, ha kérhetem – sosem lehet tudni. Minerva, tartanád addig a fejét, amíg kitisztítom a sebet?

A nővér a bájitalos vitrinhez ment, majd több tégellyel és fiolával megrakodva tért vissza. Pálcája intésére egy mosdótál meleg vízzel, törölközők, gyolcskendők és kötszerek lebegtek az ágy mellett álló asztalkára.

– Poppy, nézze! Úgy látom, nem a fejseb a legsürgetőbb, amely ellátást igényel. – Az igazgató nem tévedett. A vastag, fekete talár magába szívta a vért, így első pillantásra nem látszott, hogy a fiú máshol is megsérült volna. Most viszont, ahogy az öreg varázsló lefejtette róla a ruhákat, láthatóvá vált a fiú oldalán a hatalmas, mély vágás, amelyből széles patakban dőlt a vér. Fürgén oldalt lépett, hogy helyet adjon a nővérnek, aki azonnal, bonyolult pálcamozdulatokkal kísérve, ráolvasásokat mormolt a sérülés fölött. Tevékenysége nyomán a vérzés nagy mértékben csökkent, de nem állt el teljesen.

Poppy az egyik tégelyből sűrű, élénkzöld zselét kent egy darab kötszerre és a sérülésre szorította, majd vastagon körbepólyálta a fiú törzsét. – Ez most már nem fog közvetlen életveszélyt okozni, de az átok elég mélyre hatolt, és az a teljes gyógyulást még sokáig hátráltatni fogja. Szerencsére nem ért verőeret. Ha folyamatosan kap vérpótló főzetet, akkor nem lehet nagyobb baj. Lássuk a többi sérülést.

A nővér sorra kitisztította és ellátta a többi égést, horzsolást, vágást és zúzódást is. Időnként, különböző formájú fiolákból, különféle színű bájitalokat cseppentett a fiatalember szájába. Mikor végzett, kérdő tekintettel felnézett a két professzorra. – Megtudhatom, mi történt?

– Pontosan mi sem tudjuk, csak sejtéseink vannak. – Dumbledore lassú mozdulatokkal a szakállát simogatta. – Harry eltűnéséről tegnap késő este értesültünk. Délután különórája volt Perselusszal, de utána nem jelent meg a vacsoránál, és mikor takaródóig sem került elő, a szobatársai tájékoztatták a házvezetőjét. Azonnal ki akartam kérdezni Perselust, hátha észrevett valami szokatlant, de őt sem sikerült megtalálnom. Minden elérhető embert mozgósítottam, de a kutatás egészen mostanáig nem járt sikerrel. Harryre a birtok bejáratánál találtunk rá, közvetlenül azelőtt, hogy idehoztuk. Viszont Perselusról még mindig semmi hír.

A két asszony aggodalmasan összenézett. – Albus, gondolod, hogy együtt mentek el? – kérdezte McGalagony.

– Egyelőre én is csak találgatni tudok, de a jelek szerint, igen. Kettőjük nagyjából egyidejű eltűnése, nem valószínű, hogy csupán véletlen egybeesés. És magyarázatot adna arra is, miért van Harryn Perselus ruhája. Pár percen belül megbeszélésem lesz néhány emberrel az irodámban. Azután talán már többet mondhatok. Persze részletes beszámoló csak akkor lesz a birtokunkban, ha Harry magához tér – vagy, ha Perselus előkerül.

Egy percig mindhárman szomorúan nézték az ágyban fekvő sápadt alakot.

Miután Albus és Minerva távoztak, Poppy eligazította a fiú párnáját és szorosabban tűrte köré a takarókat. Vetett páciensére egy megfigyelőbűbájt, aztán az irodájába indult, hogy elvégezze az adminisztrációt. Az ágyak közötti folyosóról még egyszer visszanézett, és észrevette, hogy Harry szeme megmozdul lezárt szemhéja alatt. A megfigyelőbűbáj nem jelzett változást. Talán hamarosan magához tér – gondolta.

xxx

_Hullafáradtan tértek vissza a felderítésről. Mindig őket küldték. A többiek csak „Merész"-ként utaltak párosukra. Hector volt a „mer", és Perseus az „ész" a becenévben. Együtt félelmetes párt alkottak. Már hajnalodott, amikor végeztek a jelentésükkel, és a parancsnokok végre elengedték őket. Reggel megint korán kezdődik a nap, mert az összegyűjtött információk alapján stratégiai megbeszélést tartanak, amelyen nekik mindenképpen részt kell venniük, hátha valakinek lesznek további kérdései._

_Hector előrement a sátrukhoz, míg Perseus kitérőt tett, hogy szerezzen kenyeret, és egy kis szárított húst kettőjüknek._

_Ha minden jól megy, még van két napjuk a csatáig. Legalább egy kicsit kifújhatják magukat – feltéve, ha nem kell újabb felderítésre menniük._

_Amíg Perseusra várt, leoldotta magáról az övet, amelyben a magával vitt könnyű tőröket tartotta, és elindult, hogy megmerítse a kulacsaikat a sátruktól nem messze, egy fa árnyékában álló, nagy agyagedényből, amelyet a vízhordók már telehordtak ivóvízzel. Mivel társának még mindig semmi nyomát sem látta, kihordta és lerázta az alvógyékényeket._

_Épp végzett, és bent a sátorban igazgatta a kiporolt fekvőhelyeket, amikor odakintről meghallotta Perseus hangját._

– _Szerintem, fürödjünk meg, mielőtt eszünk. Utálom ezt a rohadt sarat._

_Az éjszakai felderítéshez, hogy a bőrük ne világítson a holdfényben, bekenték magukat fekete sárral, és a maradék, ami még nem kopott le, mostanra kényelmetlen kéreggé száradt._

– _Rendben, mindjárt megyek – mondta, és felkapta a két vászontörölközőt._

_Perseus épp az övét csatolta le, mikor Hector kilépett a sátorból._

– _Hoztam sózott halat is, meg egy korsó bort – mondta, ahogy elindultak a tábor melletti folyó felé._

_A folyóparton mindig élénk élet zajlott: az emberek mosakodtak, tisztították a felszerelésüket, itatták az állatokat, a vízhordók hordták tele a lajtokat. De most, a korai órának köszönhetően, egy lelket sem láttak._

_Hector ledobta a tunikáját, és derékig a vízbe gázolt. Perseus tétovázott egy kicsit._

– _Milyen a víz?_

– _Jéghideg, mint mindig. Gyere már! – Nagy levegőt vett, lebukott a víz alá, és jól megdörzsölte a haját, hogy kimossa belőle a port._

_Mire prüszkölve feljött a víz alól, Perseus nem messze tőle undorral vakargatta magáról a sarat. Hector megrázta a fejét. Göndör hajából jéghideg vízcseppek záporoztak mindenfelé._

– _Na! Muszáj mindig ez csinálnod?! Pont olyan vagy ilyenkor, mint egy ázott kutya._

– _Nem mindegy? Már úgyis vizes vagy. Várj, segítek._

_Vizet vett a markába, és dörgölni kezdte Perseus karjáról, nyakáról, arcáról a sárfoltokat. Perseus is segített neki, ahol még maradt némi maszat, aztán ő is a víz alá bukott, hogy leöblítse a haját, és a fellazított piszok maradékát. Mikor kiemelkedett a vízből, vacogott a foga. Lófarokba kötött hajából kanyargós patakban folyt végig a hátán a víz._

– _Ha ennyire fázol, inkább menjünk, bár lett volna egyéb ötletem._

_Perseus kritikus szemmel mérte végig. – Hulla fáradtak vagyunk, mert már legalább két napja nem aludtunk; a víz olyan hideg, hogy még egy kapanyél is lekonyulna tőle, hogy hogyan vagy képes a szerelmeskedésre gondolni, azt fel nem foghatom. Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy hogy vagy képes felállítani a fádat. Én legfeljebb arra lennék képes, hogy állva elaludjak._

– _Na gyere, álomszuszék, majd a sátorban felmelegítelek. Ne nézz így rám, nem úgy gondoltam! Én is hulla vagyok._

_A parton megszárítkoztak, visszavették a tunikájukat. A sátor előtt lerogytak, ettek pár falatot, aztán bemásztak, és elterültek a gyékényeiken. Perseus továbbra is reszketett, így Hector melléfeküdt, magához húzta, és szorosan átölelte._

– _Megígértem, hogy felmelegítelek – suttogta, és perceken belül mindketten aludtak, mint a bunda._

_x_

_Talán néhány órát alhattak, mikor arra eszméltek, hogy a sátor bejáratából valaki szólongatja őket._

– _Hector ! Perseus! A parancsnok hívat. Úgy gondolja, jobb, ha egy nappal előbb támadunk, mert akkor a meglepetés is a mi malmunkra hajtja a vizet._

– _Azonnal megyünk – felelte Hector. Rögtön ruganyosan fel is pattant, egy pillanat alatt felkötötte a saruját. A sátorból kilépve felkapott két darab kenyeret, és az egyiket Perseusnak dobta. – Gyere, induljunk._

_x_

_A nap stratégiai tervezéssel telt, valamint óriási vitákkal, hogy milyen taktikát a legcélszerűbb alkalmazniuk, melyik csapat honnan támadjon, megéri-e egy nappal előbbre hozniuk a támadást, és így tovább, és így tovább. A nap már majdnem lebukott a horizont mögött, mikorra mindent elrendeztek, és a parancsnokok végre visszavonultak sátraikba._

_x_

– _Szóval, holnap reggel támadunk._

– _Igen. Jó, hogy végre sikerült megállapodniuk abban, ami gyakorlatilag már reggel is biztos volt. Már zúgott a fejem a lényegtelen csatározástól. Inkább tartogatnák az erejüket holnapra._

– _Ne morogj. Inkább gyere be._

_Perseus is bemászott a sátorba. Hector már levette a tunikáját, és elterült a gyékényen. Várakozón kitárta a karjait. – Gyere._

_Perseus egy darabig csak nézte. Hector nagyot nyelt. – Mi a baj?_

– _Semmi. Annyira gyönyörű vagy._

_Hector érezte, hogy elpirul. – Ugyan, dehogy. Gyere már!_

_Perseus nem tétovázott tovább. Ő is gyorsan levetkőzött, és lefeküdt. Két kezét a feje alá téve bámulta a felettük feszülő sátortetőt._

– _Min gondolkozol?_

– _A holnapi csatán. Te is ott voltál, láttad, amit én. Ez a holnapi nem lesz könnyű ütközet. Meglepetés ide vagy oda, lényegesen jobban felszereltek nálunk, több emberük van, kedvezőbb az elhelyezkedésük és jobb az ellátásuk._

– _Igazad van. Kettőnk közül te vagy az örökös borúlátó, de most nekem is elég nehéz optimistának lennem. De... megtennéd, hogy most egy kicsit nem gondolsz a holnapra? Különös tekintettel, hogy az esélyeink, ilyen... hervasztóak?_

– _Mondd ki nyugodtan._

– _Minek? Úgyis mindketten tudjuk, nem? Gyerekkorunk óta így élünk. Mostanra már igazán hozzászokhattunk volna. Hány csatában vettünk részt? Már össze sem tudom számolni. Bármelyik lehetett volna az utolsó. Ebből a szempontból, ez sem lesz más, mint a többi._

– _De mi van, ha tényleg ez lesz az utolsó?_

– _Perseus! Ezt most rögtön hagyd abba!_

– _Abbahagyom, de..._

_Nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert Hector egy hirtelen mozdulattal rávetette magát, és a száját a szájára tapasztotta._

– _Ha lehet, hogy ez lesz az utolsó csatánk – zihálta, amikor szétváltak levegőért –, akkor úgy szeress, mintha ez lenne az utolsó lehetőséged._

_x_

_Még alig hajnalodott, mikor Hector fölébredt. Perseus még mélyen aludt, és ő elgondolkodva nézte az oly jól ismert arcot._

_Mióta is ismerte? Szinte azóta, amilyen messzire az emlékei nyúlnak. Azóta, amikor Perseus szülei úgy döntöttek, hogy legkisebb fiukat katonai iskolába adják._

_Hector már egy ideje a táborban élt. Árva volt, és az állam az árva fiúkat a katonai iskolában helyezte el. Mivel az elárvult lányokat cselédségbe adták, mindig úgy érezte, szerencsés, hogy fiúnak született._

_Azon a nyáron a fiatalabb gyerekek között lázjárvány tört ki, és Hector társát is elvitte. Két hónapig egyedül volt, nem akadt új párja, mert nem volt olyan fiú, akiről a kiképzők úgy gondolták volna, megfelelő párt alkotnának. És akkor... megjelent a táborban egy új növendék. Egy szótlan, mogorva kisfiú, akit – valami rejtélyes oknál fogva – azonnal kijelöltek az örökké jókedvű, cserfes Hector mellé._

_És attól a perctől fogva elválaszthatatlanok voltak. El sem tudta képzelni, hogyan élné túl, ha Perseusszal történne valami. És fordított esetben, mi lenne Perseusszal? Nem arról volt szó, hogy olyan nagyra lenne magával, de tudta, hogy Perseus kimondottan „egyemberes" fajta. A hosszú évek alatt egyáltalán nem kötött barátságokat. Akikkel a bajtársaik közül jóban voltak, mind Hector kedvéért csatlakoztak hozzájuk. A katonai iskolában is nagyon nehezen illeszkedett be, Hector egyengette az útját a szocializáció göröngyös ösvényén. Ha el tudta kerülni, nem is igen beszélt rajta kívül senkivel. Viszont társát a túlvilágra is zokszó nélkül követte volna._

_Hector óvatosan Perseus fölé hajolt, kisimította a hajat az arcából, és lágyan megcsókolta. – Álomszuszék, ideje ébredezned. Nem bánnám, ha nem kéne kapkodnunk indulás előtt._

– _Ühüm. – Perseus hatalmasat ásított. – Gyere, ölelj át még egy kicsit, aztán készülődhetünk._

x

_Megszámlálhatatlan csatában volt már része, de ilyen elkeseredett küzdelemben nemigen vett még részt. Perseus aggályai megalapozottnak bizonyultak: az ellenfél lényegesen jobb feltételekkel indult harcba. Hátrányukat lelkesedéssel, bátorsággal és elszántsággal igyekeztek pótolni, így hiányosságaik ellenére sem álltak vesztésre._

_Perseus tőle nem messze küzdött, mindkét kezében egy-egy könnyű karddal irtotta az ellent. Az egész teste vérben fürdött, de az isteneknek hála, úgy látszott, hogy abból semmi sem a sajátja. Időnként, ha egy lélegzetvételnyi szünet adódott, a tekintetük egymásét kereste._

xxx

_Piton Malfoyjal és McNairrel harcolt, de egy pillanatra oldalra nézett és látta, hogy Harry az oldalához kap és összegörnyed._

Ne – _gondolta Harry_ – ne rám figyelj.

_Ám Piton már csak félvállról foglalkozott két támadójával, inkább igyekezett minél közelebb kerülni Harryhez._

– _Menj! – ordította, de Harry tovább lődözte átkait Bellatrixra, a fejsebéből a szemébe csorgott a vér, és alig látott valamit. – Menj már! – üvöltötte megint Piton, és ő is küldött néhány átkot a tébolyodott boszorkányra. Bella egy pillanatra megtántorodott. – __**MOST**__!_

_Harry ránézett, a tekintetük összekapcsolódott._ Megyek utánad, menj – _üzente Perselus._

_Harry picit bólintott, elindított egy késátkot Lucius és McNair irányába. Ereje utolsó maradékát összeszedve elhoppanált. Csak remélni tudta, hogy Piton hamarosan követi._

xxx

_Már órák óta folyt a harc. Hector épp két megtermett katonával került szembe, ezért nem vette észre távolabb, majdnem maga mögött a harmadikat, aki hajítódárdájával megcélozta. Az egyik ellenfele mellkasából épp kirántotta a tőrét, amikor meghallotta Perseus üvöltését – „Hector! Mögötted balra!" –, és a szeme sarkából látta, hogy rohanva elindul felé._

Ne – _gondolta Hector –_ ne rám figyelj_._

_Sikerült megszabadulnia másik támadójától is, és már épp fordult a jelzett irányba, amikor meghallotta a félreismerhetetlen recsegő hangot, ahogy a dárda hegye áthatol a bőr mellvérten és a bordákon._

_Szinte lelassulni látszott az idő, a csatazaj elnémult körülötte, és tehetetlenül figyelte, ahogy Perseus már-már kecses, lassított mozdulattal összecsuklik mellette._

xxx

– Neee!

Vérfagyasztó kiáltás verte fel a kórterem csendjét. Madam Pomfrey lélekszakadva rohant ki az irodájából. Egy pillanat alatt Harry ágyánál termett, de amit ott látott, attól majd megszakadt a szíve.

Harry lezárt szemhéja alól patakzottak a könnyek, az arca egészen eltorzult valami iszonyatos fájdalomtól. Eszeveszetten hadonászott a karjaival, és dobálta magát az ágyban. Madam Pomfrey komolyan aggódott, hogy az oldalán az alig összezárult seb újra felnyílik.

Aztán a nyugtalan epizód ugyanolyan hamar véget ért, mint ahogyan kezdődött. Harry nagyot sóhajtott, az ajka mozgott, de Poppy nem tudta kivenni, mit mondhatott. Aztán a sovány test egészen elnyugodott. Először megijedt, hogy valami nagy baj történt, de ahogy jobban megnézte, látta, hogy a fiú mellkasa ütemesen emelkedik és süllyed. Megnézte a sebet. Ahogy sejtette, a kötés egészen átvérzett. Mielőtt újrakötözte, megint vastagon bevonta a seb felületét a gyógyító kenettel.

Bátorítóan megszorította a fiú takarón fekvő kezét. – Aludj csak, drágám. Meglátod, hamarosan minden rendben lesz.

xxx

_Amikor látta, hogy Perseus ajkán élénkpirosan kibuggyan a vér, és a szeme üvegessé válik, teljesen elvesztette az eszét. Örülten vagdalkozott, senki meg nem állhatott előtte. – Ne, ne, ne – kántálta megállás nélkül._

_Mintha démon szállta volna meg, akit a kardja eltalált, az többet nem látta meg a napvilágot. Ő ugyan nem vette észre, de a lábánál lassan véres hullahegy magasodott. Azt sem vette észre, hogy az ellenség felismerte, könnyebben boldogulnak, ha őt kivonják az útból, mert mellette élő lélek át nem juthat._

_Tucatnyian vetették rá magukat, de így is időbe – és jó pár áldozatba – telt, míg a mozdulatai végül lelassultak, és több száznyi sebből vérezve a talajra hanyatlott. – Perseus – sóhajtotta utolsó leheletével._

xxx

Folytatás...


	3. Pete és Heather

**Lélekutak**

* * *

**Figyelmeztetés:** szereplők halála; erőszakos, durva jelentek; utalás nekrofíliára; felnőtt tartalom.

**A műben említés történik azonos nemű szereplők kapcsolatáról is. Amennyiben ez a téma számodra sértő vagy visszataszító, kérlek, ne olvass tovább.**

**Fontos!:** A regény megértéséhez elengedhetetlen a _dőlt-_ és az állóbetűs írásmód, valamint az egy csillagos (x) ill. a három csillagos (xxx) fejezetelválasztók közti különbség figyelembe vétele.

**Nyilatkozat:** A Harry Potter univerzummal kapcsolatos minden jog J.K. Rowling, és a vele szerződésben álló különböző kiadók és filmstúdiók tulajdona. Nekünk semmiféle anyagi hasznunk nem származik belőle.

**Tartalom:** Hőseink mindig boldogan éltek, amíg meg nem haltak. Ezzel az volt az egyetlen bökkenő, hogy az „amíg" általában a kívánatosnál rövidebb ideig tartott.

* * *

**3. fejezet: Pete és Heather**

Piton engedett magának egy töredék másodpercnyi időt, hogy gondolatban megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtson. Legalább Harry kijutott. Így viszont most az összes megmaradt halálfaló rá koncentrálhatott. Hol a fenében lehetnek a többiek? A patrónusnak már rég el kellett érnie a legközelebbi rendtagot. A hoppanálásgátló védelmet pedig már érkezésükkor kiiktatták, hogy legalább az ne álljon útjába az esetleges menekülési lehetőségnek.

Érezte, hogy már nem bírja sokáig. Egyre fáradt, és egyre több átok talált célba, amelyeket már nem tudtak eltéríteni gyengülő pajzsai.

A látótere perifériáján érzékelte, hogy a terem tőle távolabb eső végében valami zavargás támadt. Végre. Mi a nyavalya tartott ezeknek ennyi ideig? McNairt már leszedte, de Malfoy egy lélegzetvételnyi időre sem hagyott nyugtot neki.

– Perselus! Mögötted! – ordította valaki.

Még elindított Lucius felé egy _Sectumsemprá_t, majd megpördült és látta, hogy Bellatrix magához tért, és kilőtt rá valami erős átkot – amelyhez valószínűleg minden erőtartalékát felhasználta, mert utána visszahanyatlott a földre.

Megkísérelt kitérni az átok útjából, de csupán annyira volt ideje, hogy ne a szívét találja telibe. Elviselhetetlen fájdalom gyúlt a mellkasában. Alig kapott levegőt, és sós, fémes ízt érzett a szájában.

Miközben összerogyott, még látta, hogy Lucius Malfoy elképedve mered le felnyílt hasából előbuggyanó beleire, aztán elsötétült körülötte a világ.

xxx

_Pete soha nem emelt kezet Heatherre. A kocsmában állandó tréfák áldozata volt miatta. Folyton azon viccelődtek, hogy micsoda pipogya, de ő csak vállat vont._

_Imádta a feleségét. Azt még meg tudta érteni, hogy akinek nagyszájú, lusta asszony jutott, néha leröpít egy-egy pofont, viszont azt nem értette, miért kéne bántania egy olyan szelíd, dolgos teremtést, mint Heather. Persze, ritka volt a szerelmi házasság. Az eljegyzésekről a szükség és a praktikum döntött. Az övéké is így indult. A szüleik megállapodtak. Látásból ugyan ismerte Heathert, hiszen a templomban többször is találkoztak, de először az eljegyzésükön beszéltek egymással. Az esküvőn a lélegzete is elállt, menyasszonya olyan gyönyörű volt a nagyanyjától örökölt fehér ruhában. A nászéjszaka és az első hetek elég félszegre sikeredtek, de aztán valahogy összecsiszolódtak._

_Pete tisztelte és becsülte a feleségét. Ezzel valószínűleg egyedül állt a férjek között a városban. Heather sorra szülte a gyerekeket, a házuk mégis ragyogott a tisztaságtól. Egész nap dolgozott, mint a gép, mosott, főzött, varrt, eljárt napszámba, ellátta a háztájit. Pete csodálkozott, hogy a szoknyája alja még nem koptatott ösvényt a padlóba – egy percre meg nem állt. És éjszaka... örömmel bújt hozzá. Ugyan soha nem beszéltek róla, de Pete tudta, hogy Heather is szereti őt._

_Mint mindig, ma reggel is csókkal búcsúztak. Heather a kezébe nyomta az uzsonnáját; egy darab kenyeret és sajtot csomagolt. Sietett végig a hepehupás utcán, nehogy elkéssen, de a sarkon megállt és visszaintett, mert tudta, hogy felesége addig néz utána, amíg el nem tűnik a sarok mögött._

_A délelőtt nagyon kemény volt, hajtották őket, mint az öszvért, már alig várta az ebédidőt. Heather reggel levágott egy csirkét. Ott hevert a szegény pára, megkopasztva, egy vájdlingban a konyhaasztalon. Hétköznap ritkán került húsnemű. Mi üthetett az asszonyba, hogy ilyen lakomát csap? Megtenné a kása is, talán egy kis sült hagymával rajta... Persze az is lehet, hogy megint görény járt az ólban. Pár hete is előfordult. Akkor nemcsak egy tyúk, hanem a kakas is bánta. Hogy annak milyen finom levese volt..._

_Aztán minden olyan hirtelen történt. Épp felhangzott az ebédidőt jelző kürtszó. Pete letette a szerszámait a munkaasztalra, a vállára akasztotta a táskáját, és elindult a gépcsarnok kijárata felé. Riadt kiáltozást hallott a háta mögül. Megfordulni sem volt ideje – az elszabadult hatalmas papírhenger a másodperc töredéke alatt ledöntötte a lábáról._

_Mikor magához tért, minden porcikája iszonyúan fájt. Legjobban a mellkasa. Kínszenvedés volt minden lélegzet. Az egész teste ütemesen zötykölődött. Köhögött, és a fájdalomtól egy pillanatra minden elsötétült, aztán fémes-sós ízt érzett a szájában. – Ne haragudj, Heather – suttogta. – Kérlek, ne haragudj rám._

_Ismét felmerült a sötétségből. Már nem zötyögtették. Beszédet hallott, de nem tudta kivenni. Nem kapott levegőt, a szájából nem sikerült lenyelnie az émelyítő ízű folyadékot, hát hagyta, hogy kicsorogjon a szája sarkán. Nem tudta, vajon adott-e ki valami hangot, de megállás nélkül hajtogatta, mint egy mantrát: – Ne haragudj, ne haragudj, ne haragudj..._

_És akkor ott volt. Közeledett felé. Az arcát fénykoszorú vette körül. Lehajolt és megcsókolta. – Ne haragudj, ne haragudj, ne haragudj..._

– _Ssssh, meglátod, nem lesz semmi baj. Csak pihenj, drága. – Hűvös keze végigsimított a homlokán. Tudta, hogy hazudik, de hálás volt érte. – Szeretlek. Mindjárt jobban leszel, meglátod._

_És most igazat mondott, mert lassan enyhülni kezdett a fájdalom._

– _Én is szeretlek, Heather – mondta, vagy legalábbis úgy érezte, hogy mondta. A szoba körülötte halványulni kezdett, a tárgyak elvesztették határozott körvonalaikat, majd egyre sötétedő fekete masszává olvadtak. Heather arca betöltötte a látóterét. Mosolygott, csitító szavakat mondhatott, mert mozgott az ajka. Aztán már a mozgó ajkak is halványulni kezdtek. Az utolsó dolog, amit látott mielőtt végképp elnyelte a sötétség, Heather ragyogó zöld szeme volt._

xxx

Amikor egy kicsit ritkult az elméjét elborító feketeség, úgy érezte, mintha valami egyenetlen ösvényen zötykölődne, egy rugózatlan szekéren. Köhögnie kellett, és a mellébe pokoli fájdalom nyilallott. A lökődés abbamaradt. Valami keményet érzett a háta alatt. Eddig vitték, és most letették? De hova, és miért?

Hűvös kéz simította ki a hajat a homlokából. – Shhh, meglátod, nem lesz semmi baj – bíztatta egy ismerős, most mégis valahogy váratlan, oda nem illő hang.

Hatalmas erőfeszítéssel résnyire nyitotta a szemét. Barna, aggodalmas szempár nézett le rá. Ez így nem jó! Valami nem stimmel. Heathernek zöld szeme van, és Harrynek is. De hogy jön ide Harry? Harry megmenekült. És ki az a Heather? Megvan: a felesége. Nem is emlékezett rá, hogy van felesége. De hiszen nincs is! – A fejében egymást kergették a gondolatok, mígnem az ismerős _férfi_hang – tehát biztosan nem Heather – újra megszólalt.

– Perselus, van nálam egy biztonsági zsupszkulcs, amely egyenesen a kórházba visz. Tudom, hogy nagyon fog fájni, de erősen magamhoz kell, hogy szorítsalak.

Amint a szavak elhangzottak, érezte az ígért szorítást. Olyan volt, mintha egyszerre több izzó piszkavasat forgatnának a mellkasában. Hála Merlinnek, a zsupszkulcs rántását már nem kellett elszenvednie, mert a tudata addigra már áldott eszméletlenségbe merült.

xxx

Madam Pomfrey majdnem elejtette a kötszeres tálcát, amikor a semmiből egyszer csak megjelent Remus Lupin, az eszméletlen Perselus Piton professzorral a karjában. – Poppy! Jöjjön, segítsen kérem!

– Ó, magasságos teremtőm! Várjon, Remus, segítek. Vigyük kicsit távolabbi ágyra, hogy ne zavarjuk Mr Pottert.

– Harry itt van? De hát mi történt vele?

– Csak annyit tudok, hogy Dumbledore professzor és McGalagony professzor nagyjából egy órája megjelentek vele. Azt mondták, hogy a kapu előtt találtak rá. Nagyon súlyosan megsérült. Az igazgató úr gyanítja, hogy Piton professzorral együtt voltak valahol. Bővebbet csak Mr Pottertől tudhatnánk, ő viszont már akkor is eszméletlen volt, amikor behozták, és azóta sem tért magához.

Közben a professzort lefektették az egyik ágyra, és amíg Remus óvatos, de határozott mozdulatokkal szétnyitotta a talárját és felhasította az alatta lévő rongyos trikót, a javasasszony már sorra vetette rá a diagnosztikai bűbájokat. Az arca egyre aggodalmasabb kifejezést öltött.

– Édes Merlin! Csoda, hogy még él! Lépjen egy kicsit hátrább, Remus, ez nem lesz egyszerű. – mondta, és azonnal bonyolult varázslatokba kezdett betege mellkasa fölött.

Most, hogy Remus jobban megnézte, Perselus nagyon sekélyesen, halk szörcsögő hanggal lélegzett, a mellkasa egészen kidülledt, miközben az arca egyre kékesebb árnyalatot vett fel.

Poppy bűbájának hatására a mellkas fokozatosan lejjebb ereszkedett, és a kékes árnyalat helyét is elkezdte visszahódítani a szokásos sápadtság. A boszorka térült-fordult, bájitalos üvegekkel megrakodva tért vissza, és egymás után adagolta Perselus szájába a különféle főzeteket. A mellére élénk sárga, irgalmatlanul büdös lével átitatott ruhát terített.

– Közelebb jöhet, Remus. A legsürgősebbel megvolnánk. Segítenie kéne teljesen levetkőztetni, hogy a többi sérülést is szemügyre vehessük.

– Mi okozta a légzési nehézséget?

– Több bordája is többszörösen eltört, és a csontdarabok több helyen is átszúrták a tüdejét. A levegő ki, a vér pedig befelé áramlott. Ezért mondtam, hogy csoda, hogy még él. De most már rendben lesz. A varázslatok eltávolították a vért és a csontdarabokat a tüdejéből, és a levegőt a mellkasüregből, a bájitalok pedig segítik a tüdőszövet gyógyulását és a csontok összeforrását. Amíg összestoppolom a drága professzort, lenne kedves elmondani, mi történt?

– A magyarázatra én is kíváncsi lennék, ha nem bánja – jött egy hang a betegszoba ajtajából.

– Természetesen, igazgató úr. Legalább nem kell kétszer élménybeszámolót tartanom – mosolygott Remus az igazgatóra. – A legfontosabb, hogy minden jel szerint, Voldemort halott.

– Micsoda?! – kiáltotta egyszerre a két fős hallgatóság.

– Ahogy mondom.

– Rendben, fiam, nem a szavaiban kételkedtünk. De legjobb lenne, ha az elején kezdené – sürgette Dumbledore. Nyoma sem volt a derűs, kiegyensúlyozott érzetnek, amely mindig körüllengte – az idős férfit majd szétvetette az izgalom.

– Akkor kezdem az elejétől. Néhány órával ezelőtt ért hozzám Perselus patrónusa. Az üzenet úgy szólt, hogy azonnal értesítsek annyi embert, amennyit csak tudok és kövessem. Tonksot, Kingsley-t és Rémszemet tudtam elérni. Nem volt egyszerű követni a patrónust, mert míg ő könnyűszerrel átjutott a helyet körülvevő védővarázslatokon, nekünk némi időbe telt. Amikor végre bejutottunk, az épületen belül már nem volt nehéz dolgunk. Perselus épp földre küldte Bellatrix Lestrange-ot, aztán valamivel utána McNairt. A gyengébbek nem bírtak benne komolyabb kárt tenni, mert a pajzsbűbája őket még távol tudta tartani – róluk elég hamar gondoskodtunk is –, de Malfoy ellen már nem sokat ért. Aztán Bella épp annyi időre még magához tért, hogy megátkozza, pont mikor végre megölte Luciust. Amíg én kihoztam Perselust és előkészítettem a zsupszkulcsot, Rémszem megtalálta Voldemort maradványait. Ennyi, dióhéjban. Viszont az imént hallottam Poppytól, mi történt Harryvel. Ő is ott volt?

– Az információi alapján, valamivel részletesebben tudjuk rekonstruálni a történteket, de még vannak fehér foltok. A legnagyobb mind közül: ki és hogyan ölte meg Lord Voldemortot? Nekem délután a Minisztériumba kellett mennem, így nem tartózkodtam a kastélyban a kérdéses időpontban. McGalagony professzor üzent értem, és elém sietett, miután értesült Harry eltűnéséről. Akkor találtunk rá Harryre a birtok kapuja előtt. Később megtaláltam az irodámban Perselus üzenetét, hogy minden valószínűség szerint este „elfoglaltsága" lesz, és elképzelhető, hogy ez lesz az utolsó ilyen jellegű programja, amelyből szintén következtetni tudok néhány dologra.

Madam Pomfrey, aki eddig csendesen dolgozott Piton egyéb sebesülésein, gondosan betakarta páciensét, majd hirtelen megszólalt. – De azt honnan tudhatjuk, hogy Tudjukki ezúttal valóban meghalt, és nem megint csak elbújt valahol, valami félig-meddig létező állapotban?

– Ez nagyon egyszerű, kedves Poppy. Mivel drága Perselusunk ilyen pőrén hever előttünk, elég egy pillantást vetnünk a bal alkarjára. Legutóbb a Jegy nem tűnt el teljesen, halvány körvonalai mindig megmaradtak, és fokozatosan egyre kifejezettebb lett, ahogy Voldemort is egyre erősödött. Nézzék... – Az igazgató gyengéden kifelé fordította a professzor karját, hogy a többiek is láthassák az említett területet, de nem láttak ott semmit, csak – a sérülésektől eltekintve – sima, hófehér bőrt. – Természetesen, jó utalás lehet Harry sebhelyének állapota is, de mivel annak viselkedése nem ennyire egyértelmű, ez a legbiztosabb módszer. Hamarosan azonban a sebhelynek is illenék egészen elhalványodnia.

Mindhárman csendben ültek egy darabig, ki megbabonázva, ki elgondolkozva meredt Piton professzor meztelen alkarjára. Aztán Dumbledore megköszörülte a torkát.

– Azt hiszem, megállapodhatunk abban, hogy az örömteli esemény – mármint Lord Voldemort halála – valóban bekövetkezett. Viszont ezzel együtt számítanunk kell a lakosság, a sajtó, és nem utolsó sorban a Minisztérium reakciójára. Mindketten vissza tudnak emlékezni, mi volt legutóbb, amikor Voldemort eltűnésére fény derült. A nép szinte tombolt örömében. Amint a történtek kiszivárognak, az újságírók meg fogják rohamozni az iskolát.

– Igazgató úr – vágott bele a pillanatnyi szünetbe Lupin. – Én a Minisztérium reakciójától sokkal jobban félek. Emlékezzen csak, mit műveltek éveken keresztül Harryvel. És rossz belegondolni, mi lesz Perselusszal, ha kiderül, hogy – eltekintve a szerencsés végkifejlettől – mégiscsak ő vitte oda Harryt. Én ott voltam, láttam, ahogy a halálfalókkal harcolt, ebből számomra tisztán látszik, melyik oldalon állt legvégig. De azokat, akik nem bíznak benne, nehéz lesz meggyőzni, hogy nem azzal a szándékkal vitte oda, hogy átadja Voldemortnak.

– Igaz. Különös tekintettel, hogy az üzenete alapján arra kell következtetnem, erre határozott parancsot is kapott. Tehát, összefoglalva: a közvélemény és a sajtó viselkedése egyértelműen megjósolható, viszont az, hogy a Minisztérium mit fog lépni, csupán valószínűsíthető, de nem vehető biztosra. Ezek alapján, az első számú feladatunk mostantól, hogy Harryt és Perselust mindenáron megóvjuk a várható következményektől. Talán legjobb lenne titokban tartani az ittlétüket. Tudom, hogy a Rendből senki sem intézkedne anélkül, hogy kikérné a véleményem. Erősen gyanítom, hogy jelen pillanatban mindhárman, akik ott voltak magával, Remus, miután biztosították a helyszínt, már az irodám előtt várakoznak. Úgyhogy indulnunk is kellene. Nincs időnk késlekedésre. – Az igazgató az ajtóból visszafordult. – Poppy, szeretném kérni, hogy bárminemű változás esetén, haladéktalanul értesítsen.

– Én is rögtön megyek, csak vetek egy pillantást Harryre – mondta Remus. Harry ágyához sétált, lenyúlt és megfogta a kezét. – Vigyázz magadra, Harry.

A férfiak távozása után a kórterem elcsendesedett. Csak a két beteg halk, egyenletes légzését lehetett hallani. Madam Pomfrey nekiállt a helyükre rakni a már szükségtelen eszközöket, csendesen tett-vett a teremben. Amikor meghallotta, hogy a professzor lélegzése felgyorsul, azonnal hozzá sietett. Nem látott semmit, ami közvetlen veszélyre utalna, így őrá is tett egy megfigyelőbűbájt, hogy azonnal tudja, ha az állapotában változás állna be. Mikor végzett, egyetlen fáklya kivételével kioltotta a fényeket, és visszavonult a szobájába.

xxx

Folytatás...


	4. Perta és Hedwig

**Lélekutak**

* * *

**Figyelmeztetés:** szereplők halála; erőszakos, durva jelentek; utalás nekrofíliára; felnőtt tartalom.

**A műben említés történik azonos nemű szereplők kapcsolatáról is. Amennyiben ez a téma számodra sértő vagy visszataszító, kérlek, ne olvass tovább.**

**Fontos!:** A regény megértéséhez elengedhetetlen a _dőlt-_ és az állóbetűs írásmód, valamint az egy csillagos (x) ill. a három csillagos (xxx) fejezetelválasztók közti különbség figyelembe vétele.

**Nyilatkozat:** A Harry Potter univerzummal kapcsolatos minden jog J.K. Rowling, és a vele szerződésben álló különböző kiadók és filmstúdiók tulajdona. Nekünk semmiféle anyagi hasznunk nem származik belőle.

**Tartalom:** Hőseink mindig boldogan éltek, amíg meg nem haltak. Ezzel az volt az egyetlen bökkenő, hogy az „amíg" általában a kívánatosnál rövidebb ideig tartott.

* * *

**4. fejezet: Perta és Hedwig**

_A kürt szavára az asszonyok és a gyerekek mind kitódultak a falu határába. Perta alig tudott lépést tartani az anyjával. Belekapaszkodott a ruhájába, és szedte a lábát, ahogy csak bírta. Semmiképp sem akart lemaradni. Megjöttek a harcosok! Apa is hazajön végre._

_Több teliholddal ezelőtt idegen, vad népek érkeztek a területre. Sokan voltak, sok élelemre volt szükségük. A már régóta itt élő emberek nem nézték jó szemmel megjelenésüket. Az idegenek levadászták előlük az erdőket, leölték az állataikat. A környékbeli falvak vénei összefogásra szólítottak, hogy közös erővel üldözzék el a betolakodókat._

_A férfiak lándzsát, íjat, szekercét fogtak, és tábort ütöttek lejjebb a folyó mentén, hogy onnan üssenek rajta a betolakodók táborhelyein. Perta apja is elment._

_Az élet a faluban nehéz volt a férfiak nélkül. Az asszonyok vadásztak, gondozták az állatokat, művelték a hegyoldalban az aprócska földeket. Mint a többi gyerek, Perta is sokat segített az anyjának. Mindennel felért számára, ha meglátta a hálás pillantást anyja fáradt, zöld szemében._

_Este, amikor lefeküdtek, Anya magához ölelte, lágyan a haját simogatta, és gyönyörű dolgokról – erdei állatokról, fákról, virágokról, a folyó forrásáról fent a messzi hegyekben – mesélt, amíg Perta álomba nem szenderült. Persze észrevette, hogy az anyja dereka egyre vastagodik a ruhája alatt. Amikor hozzábújt, határozott, feszes domborulatot érzett ott, ahol régebben csak sima puhaságot. Természetesen tudta, hogy ez mit jelent, és félelem töltötte el a gondolatra, mi lesz velük, ha anyja nem fogja bírni már a munkát. Tudta, hogy akkor neki – a férfinak – kell gondoskodnia a megélhetésükről, de elképzelése sem volt, hogyan fogja ezt megvalósítani._

_A faluközösség gondoskodott a rászorulókról, de azért nem jutott annyi, mint amennyit maguknak termeltek, különösen most, hogy a nők magukban voltak, és jóval kevesebb volt az élelem._

_De most megjött Apa, és minden rendben lesz._

_Minden igyekezete ellenére lemaradt, pipiskedett, hogy jobban lásson. Kicsit előrébb észrevette édesanyját. Inteni próbált neki, de Hedwig arcából hirtelen kifutott a vér, és sápadtan meredt előre. Hogy mit nézett, azt Perta az előtte állóktól nem láthatta. Ügyesen szlalomozott a viszontlátás örömébe feledkező családok csoportjai és a nézelődők között. Mikor végre ő is odaért, a lélegzete is elállt a döbbenettől._

_A diadalmasan hazatérőktől kicsit távolabb, faágakból tákolt saroglyákon feküdtek azok, akik nem voltak olyan szerencsések. Hedwig az egyik mellett térdelt összegörnyedve, a válla rázkódott a zokogástól. Ha Perta nem látta volna meg a jellegzetes tetoválásokat a férfi meztelen mellén és felkarján, fel sem ismerte volna: nagyobb parittyakő találhatta el, az arcából csupán véres massza maradt._

_Perta lekuporodott anyja mellé, az arcát az oldalába fúrta, és hagyta, hogy őt is maga alá gyűrje a kétségbeesés._

_Kicsit később Dagomar, apja öccse lépett oda hozzájuk._

– _Ebből elég, te asszony! Te is tudod, hogy férfit nem érhet annál nagyobb dicsőség, mint harcban meghalni. A férjed már a Hősök Útját járja. Örvendezned kéne, nem ilyen szánalmasan vinnyognod felette. Most eredj a dolgodra. Elkezdünk felkészülni az esti szertartásra._

_Perta eddig sem kedvelte Dagomart, de ettől fogva olthatatlan szenvedéllyel gyűlölte._

_x_

_Estére a falu közepén több halotti máglya magasodott. Azokon teljes fegyverdíszben, szépen kiterítve az eltávozott hősök. Koen, a sámán szerencsehozó talizmánokat akasztott a nyakukba, az arcukra növényi nedvekből készített festékkel mágikus jeleket festett, hogy a hős lelke gond nélkül érje el célját, és ne zavarják útját rosszakaratú démonok._

_Napszállat után meggyújtották a máglyákat. Fényük szinte nappali világosságba vonta a környéket. A sámán dobolt, táncolt és különös éneket kántált. A teremtő istenségeket kérte, fogadják be az elesettek testét és lelkét, köszönetet mondott az isteneknek a rájuk ruházott vitézségért, bátorságért, és cserébe felajánlotta áldozatukat._

_Perta megbűvölve nézte az előtte zajló jelenetet. A furcsa, lüktető dallam egészen magával ragadta. Úgy érezte, mintha a lelke a dal hangjaival együtt szárnyalna a magasba, hogy legalább egy darabig elkísérje útjukon a harcosok távozó szellemét._

_x_

_A Hold többször is elfogyott és újra megtelt, és Perta aggodalmasan látta, ahogy Hedwig egyre fogyott, halványodott, csak a hasa lett egyre hatalmasabb. Magában átkozta a még meg nem született gyermeket, amiért ezt műveli szeretett édesanyjával._

_Egy nap beállított Dagomar, és Pertát az erdőbe küldte fáért. Amikor hazaért, anyját a sarokban kuporogva találta, amint keservesen zokogott._

– _Anya, mit akart tőled? Ha bántott, megölöm!_

_Hedwig a könnyein át kisfiára mosolygott. – Jaj, Perta, hogy tudnád már megölni. De ne félj, nincs semmi baj, elküldtem._

– _Mit akart?_

– _Férjhez akart adni Tavinhoz. – Perta fintorgott. – Igen, tudom. De megmondtam neki, hogy nincs joga eladni, mert az apám és a bátyám is élnek, és az egyedül az ő joguk. Erre ő azt mondta, hogy ők nincsenek itt, és ő az egyetlen férfirokonom. Én meg közöltem vele, hogy inkább éhen halok, de nem megyek hozzá Tavinhoz._

– _De Anya, Tavin vigyázna rád. Nem kéne ilyen sokat dolgoznod._

– _Perta, kicsim, nincs az a jólét, amiért megválnék tőled. Tudod, hogy a kisgyermeket sajátjának kéne elismernie, de téged elűzne. Megteheti, és meg is tenné. Hisz ismered. Gondolod, hogy nekem jó lenne nélküled?_

– _De így mi lesz veled?_

– _Nem tudom, kisfiam, arról majd az istenek döntenek..._

_Egyszerre Hedwig arca fölragyogott. – Más is történt ám, amíg elvoltál! – Perta örömmel látta, hogy anyja szemébe visszaköltözött a fény. – Koen is itt járt. Szerintem, arra várt, hogy Dagomar eltisztuljon, mert rögtön utána érkezett._

– _Anya, miért jött hozzánk a sámán? Valami baj van veled? Ugye nem vagy beteg?_

– _Nem, dehogyis! Azért jött, mert felajánlotta, hogy tanítványának fogadna._

– _Tanítványának fogadna? Téged?_

– _Jaj, dehogy engem! Téged. Azt mondta, hogy érzi benned a képességet. Annyira büszke vagyok rád, kisfiam!_

– _De Anya, én most nem mehetek el Koennel. Nem hagyhatlak magadra, főleg, hogy visszautasítottad Tavin ajánlatát. Amíg szükséged van rám, addig maradok._

– _Perta, én azt mondom, gondold meg alaposan. Nem kell azonnal döntened, de ha Koen érzi benned a képességet, és annyira, hogy tanítani akar, az nagy szó. Szerintem, mindenképpen beszélj vele. Hallgasd meg, mit akar mondani neked. Koen bölcs, jó szándékú ember, nem adna olyan tanácsot, amit megbánnál._

– _Anya, miért akar mindenki elszakítani minket egymástól?_

– _Attól, hogy Koen tanít, még nem kell elszakadnunk egymástól. Abban igazad van, hogy Tavinnal más lenne a helyzet. Kérlek, hallgass rám, és beszélj Koennel. Kérdezd meg, miben áll a tanítás, mivel jár, mit kell tenned, és csak azután mondj igent vagy nemet, ha már tudod, miről van szó._

_Perta még aznap este felkereste Koent. Hosszasan beszélgettek. Ahogy Hedwig előre látta, az öreg sámán megértő volt, nem söpörte félre a kisfiú aggodalmát. Elmondta, hogy sámánnak tanulni csak teljes ember tud. Ha a szíve, az esze, vagy a lelke nincs benne, mert máshová húz, akkor semmi értelme. Pertának mindenképpen Hedwig mellett a helye, ha a szíve és a lelke azt súgja, hogy ott van elvégzendő feladata. – Nem késel le semmiről, gyermek, fogod tudni, mikor szabadul fel a lelked, mikor enged a szíved, és akkor majd megkeresel._

_x_

_Perta egyre jobban aggódott, mert Hedwignek napok óta erős fájdalmai voltak. Altha szerint, még nem jött el az ideje, de meghagyta, hogy vigyázzon magára._

– _Anya, te csak pihenj. Én megnézem a hurkokat, hátha sikerült fognom valamit. Hagyd a fát, majd én megcsinálom, és hozok vizet is._

– _Perta, nem csinálhatsz mindent egyedül, kicsi vagy még hozzá. Ígérem, vigyázok, csak annyit végzek, amitől nem lesz bajom. Rendben? – Hedwig megsimogatta a fejét, majd lehajolt, és megcsókolta a homlokát._

– _Nem leszek el sokáig, sietek._

– _Csak vigyázz magadra, kincsem._

_x_

_Perta vidáman ment haza. Szerencsés nap van ma – gondolta, mert a kitett hurkok közül kettőben is talált egy-egy fiatal nyulat. Ma nagy lakomát csapunk! – örvendezett._

_Ám ahogy a kunyhóhoz közeledett, rossz érzés vett erőt rajta. Valami megmagyarázhatatlan baljós hangulat. A hátralévő utat rohanva tette meg, majdnem nyakát szegte a meredek hegyoldalon. Épp a házikó mellé ért, amikor Althát látta kifordulni az ajtón. Az öregasszony vászonba burkolt csomagot szorított a mellkasához. Pertának a rémülettől földbe gyökerezett a lába._

– _Menj csak, erről majd én gondoskodom. – Mivel Perta nem mozdult, Altha szelíden noszogatta. – Siess, nincs sok időd. Én már nem tudok itt mit tenni. Szólok Koennek._

_Perta némán nézett Altha kortól hajlott alakja után, aztán lerázta magáról a dermesztő rettegést, és belépett a kunyhóba. Odabent annyira csendes volt minden, hogy egy pillanatig azt hitte, későn érkezett. Aztán meghallotta a hálóhelyük felől Hedwig alig hallható sóhajtását. A kunyhó homályában nem tudta kivenni a vonásait. – Perta, kicsim. Féltem, hogy nem tudlak megvárni._

_Elszorult a szíve anyja elhaló suttogására. Lekuporodott mellé, megfogta Hedwig jéghideg kezét, és a fejét a vállába fúrta. Nem akart sírni. Még nem. De a könnyek hívatlanul is elárasztották a szemét. – Sssh, nyugodj meg, nem lesz semmi baj._

– _Anya, ne hagyj el – hüppögte._

– _Muszáj. De ne félj, és ne siess utánam, türelmesen várok majd rád._

– _Ugye, hozzád bújhatok?_

– _Persze._

_Perta Hedwig mellé feküdt, a fejét anyja feje mellé hajtotta. – Szeretlek, anya._

– _Én is szeretlek, kicsim._

_Sokáig feküdtek ott némán. Aztán valamikor később megjött Koen. Halkan szólította a kunyhó bejáratától. Mikor felült, hogy válaszoljon, akkor vette észre, hogy Hedwig mellkasa már nem emelkedik és süllyed._

_Koen kioltotta a tüzet, illatos, szárított füveket szórt a parázsra és halkan duruzsolni kezdett._

_Pár vers után Pertához fordult._

– _Kezdj el készülni az Elengedésre. Ha nincs elég fád, a többiek adnak. Dagomar odakint vár, ő majd segít a máglyával. Később beszélünk – azzal tovább folytatta a zümmögő éneket._

xxx

Perselus hirtelen elakadó lélegzetére, Madam Pomfrey ijedten eresztette le a könyvet, amelyből két, kómában fekvő betegének fölolvasott. Igyekezett olyan történetet választani, amely mindkettőjüket érdekelheti, ezért Mardekár Malazár és Griffendél Godrik fiatalkori kalandjai mellett döntött.

Letette a könyvet, és Pitonhoz sietett. Kihúzta a pálcáját, de amikor lepillantott, hogy elvégezze a diagnosztikai bűbájokat, a szája tátva maradt a csodálkozástól. A férfi arcának komorsága egy csöppet sem enyhült, azonban lezárt szemhéja alól csendesen csorogtak a könnyek. A lélegzete ismét elakadt. A nővérnek eltartott egy ideig, míg megemésztette a látványt: Perselus Piton. Sír.

Elképedését hamar legyőzte a gyermekek százainak gondozása során megcsontosodott szokás. Leült a professzor ágya melletti székre, magához hívta a félbehagyott könyvet, kezébe fogta Perselus ernyedten heverő kezét, majd folytatta a két alapító izgalmas történetét.

xxx

_Másnap, épp ahogy a hajnal első halvány fénye felderengett, Perta Koen megjelenésére ébredt._

– _Ígértem, hogy tanítványommá fogadlak, de közben más utat jelöltek ki számodra az istenek. – Az öreg varázsló a ruhájából faragott fadarabot kotort elő. – Fogd ezt. Keresd meg Ambost, a bölcset. Annak idején engem is ő tanított. Ő lesz a te mestered is, fiam. Ezt az amulettet add át neki, ebből tudni fogja, hogy én küldtelek. Bár, szerintem, már vár rád. Mielőtt a nap felkel, indulnod kell._

– _De miért olyan hirtelen?_

– _Az istenek ritkán magyarázzák meg sugallataikat – mosolygott rá a sámán. – De egy biztos, menned kell._

– _És hogyan fogom megtalálni Ambost? És honnan fogom felismerni?_

– _Ne aggódj, fel fogod ismerni, és hagyd, hogy az istenek vezessenek, akkor megtalálod az utad. Altha a hegyekbe megy füvekért, egy darabon elkísér. De most készülj, mert mindjárt pirkad, és indulnod kell._

_Miután az öreg magára hagyta, Perta vékony bőrszíjra fűzte az amulettet, a nyakába akasztotta és elrejtette a ruhája alá. A tűzgyújtáshoz való száraz taplót egy darab bőrbe tekerte, majd egy vászondarabba; a tűzkő a kis bőrerszényben szintén a nyakában végezte az amulett mellett. Eltöprengett egy kicsit, vajon miket kéne egy ilyen hosszú útra magával vinnie. Próbált visszaemlékezni az időkre, amikor Apával vadászni mentek. Végül kiterített egy nagyobb vásznat, rátette az összes kenyeret, szárított húst, a kis darabka sót, huroknak való vékony kötelet, Hedwig téli prémkabátját és csizmáját, és a becsomagolt taplót. Az egészet beletekerte a vászonba. A takarójukat középen felvágta, a lyukon átdugta a fejét, majd a derekán az övével megkötötte. A kését az övébe dugta. A tömlőt, amit annak idején apjával a hosszabb utakra magukkal vittek, megtöltötte vízzel. Gondolkodott, mit kéne még magához vennie. Körülnézett a kis szobában, és a fekvőhely felett felakasztott erszényen akadt meg a szeme. Abban tartotta Anya a kincseit – emlékezett vissza. A hegyikristály nyakéket, amit Apa készített neki, és a bronz ruhacsatot, amit az anyjától örökölt. Gyorsan azt is a nyakába akasztotta. Felkötötte a bocskorát, és épp a hatalmas batyut kínlódta a hátára, amikor meghallotta Altha hívását. Vándorbotnak elvette a sarokból apja egyik dárdáját, majd egy rövid búcsúpillantással maga mögött hagyta a házat – és a gyerekkorát._

_x_

_Szerencsére, Altha nem volt olyan fukar az útbaigazítással, mint Koen, amikor három nap múlva elváltak útjaik. Pontosan megmutatta, melyik irányba menjen, és mire figyeljen út közben. Gondosan elmagyarázta, hogyan tudja megállapítani a helyes irányt, ha valamilyen okból el kéne térnie tőle._

_Az alapos eligazítás ellenére, legalább két hétbe telt, míg megtalálta Ambost. Perta nem is tudta elképzelni, milyen öreg lehetett a bölcs. Hosszú fehér haja és szakálla majdnem a bokájáig ért. Hogy ne akadályozza a mozgásban, a haját laza fonatban a válla köré csavarta, a szakállát pedig az övébe tűrte. Élemedett kora ellenére fürgén mozgott, világoskék szeme vidáman csillogott, és az esze vágott, mint a legélesebb penge._

_x_

_Hosszú-hosszú évekig Ambos mellett maradt. Amikor az öreg csillogó szemét beborította a hályog, és már nem tudott egyenesen járni, Perta volt az, akire támaszkodhatott. Ő vezette a sámángyűlésekre, és a szent helyekre az év meghatározott szakában. Amikor Ambosnak végül útra kellett kelnie, szelíd derűvel, a viszontlátás reményében búcsúztak egymástól._

_Perta is úgy érezte, hogy – legalábbis egy időre – ideje visszatérnie az emberek közé. Tudatlan, árva kisfiúként jött föl a hegyekbe, és mint bölcs sámán és érett férfi ereszkedett le a hegyoldalon gyermekkori faluja felé._

_Az ő keze alól is sámánok és vajákosok nemzedékei kerültek ki, de hosszú élete alatt egyetlen percre sem vette le a nyakából a kis bőrerszényt, amelyben Hedwig ékszereit tartotta._

xxx

Folytatás...


	5. Peadar és Heulwen

**Lélekutak**

* * *

**Figyelmeztetés:** szereplők halála; erőszakos, durva jelentek; utalás nekrofíliára; felnőtt tartalom.

**A műben említés történik azonos nemű szereplők kapcsolatáról is. Amennyiben ez a téma számodra sértő vagy visszataszító, kérlek, ne olvass tovább.**

**Fontos!:** A regény megértéséhez elengedhetetlen a _dőlt-_ és az állóbetűs írásmód, valamint az egy csillagos (x) ill. a három csillagos (xxx) fejezetelválasztók közti különbség figyelembe vétele.

**Nyilatkozat:** A Harry Potter univerzummal kapcsolatos minden jog J.K. Rowling, és a vele szerződésben álló különböző kiadók és filmstúdiók tulajdona. Nekünk semmiféle anyagi hasznunk nem származik belőle.

**Tartalom:** Hőseink mindig boldogan éltek, amíg meg nem haltak. Ezzel az volt az egyetlen bökkenő, hogy az „amíg" általában a kívánatosnál rövidebb ideig tartott.

* * *

**5. fejezet: Peadar és Heulwen**

Napok teltek el, de a két beteg állapotában nem történt átütő változás. Dumbledore mindennap meglátogatta őket, de érdeklődésére Madam Pomfrey csak szomorúan a fejét ingatta.

– Semmi bíztatót nem mondhatok, igazgató úr. Időnként vannak nyugtalan periódusaik, mintha nem is kómában lennének, inkább csak mély álomban, de azon kívül semmi. Harry állapota valamelyest javult, amikor Piton professzor megérkezett, de azóta – igaz, hogy nagyon lassan –, de inkább fokozatosan romlik. A sebével hasonló a helyzet: nem vérzik olyan bőségesen, mint mikor idekerült, de nem is javul úgy, ahogy elvárható lenne. Félek, nehogy fertőzés lépjen fel, hogy ilyen sokáig nyitva van.

– És Perselus?

– Ugyanaz. Közvetlenül azután, hogy a tüdősérülését elláttam, rövid ideig javulást tapasztaltam. De ő is inkább nagyon lassan, folyamatosan romlik. A légzése sokszor olyannyira sekélyes, hogy az életveszélyre figyelmeztető bűbáj állandóan a fülembe sivít.

– Az imént arra célzott, Poppy, hogy talán nem is kómában vannak. Van-e arra nézve valami elképzelése, hogyha csupán mélyen alszanak, akkor miért nem ébrednek fel?

– Tanácstalan vagyok. Még életemben nem találkoztam ilyesmivel. Számomra az is érthetetlen, miért vannak együtt ebben az állapotban? Lehet, hogy a küldetésük során felhasználtak magukon valamiféle bűbájt vagy bájitalt, és ez annak a mellékhatása? Vagy az a bűbáj vagy bájital így reagált egy átokra, amit vetettek rájuk?

– Van olyan vizsgálati módszer, amellyel ki tudja mutatni, hogy használtak-e valamilyen, az előbb említett segédeszközt? – érdeklődött az igazgató.

– Van, és természetesen már alkalmaztam is. Sikerült kimutatnom százfűléfőzet nyomait a szervezetükben, de a szakirodalomban nincs említés róla, hogy annak lenne bármiféle, ehhez hasonló hatása. Sajnos, a módszer nem minden varázslatot és bájitalt tud kimutatni, de annyit igen, amely az általános gyógyítói gyakorlatban elégséges. És van még egy dolog, amit nem értek.

– Mi lenne az, kedves Poppy?

– Hogy Harry állapota romlik, arra az a súlyos átoksérülés az oldalán magyarázatot adhat, mert ezt a típusú átkot a szervezete sokkal könnyebben legyőzné éber állapotban. De hogy Perselus miért nem gyógyul, arra nincs ésszerű magyarázat. A testének gyakorlatilag már semmi baja, az életfunkciói mégis olyanok, mint egy haldoklónak.

– Átnéztem Perselus irodáját, hátha találok valamit, ami adhat némi támpontot az események kikövetkeztetéséhez. Amit találtam, az őszinte megdöbbenéssel töltött el. – Poppy kérdően felvonta a szemöldökét, de nem szakította félbe az igazgatót. – Megtaláltam Perselus végrendeletét, amelyre a nekem küldött üzenete alapján számítottam is. Minden évfolyam haladásához részletes útmutatót írt. Ami meglepetésem oka, hogy Harry különóráinak folytatásához is mindenre kiterjedő instrukciókat hagyott. Tehát, ebből arra kell következtetnem, hogy Harryt nem szándékozta magával vinni Voldemorthoz. Vajon miért gondolta meg magát? Ráadásul, valószínűleg az utolsó pillanatban? Minden jel szerint, Harrynek sikerült valahogy meggyőznie róla. Alapjában: néhány perc alatt kifőztek egy – az eredmények által is igazolt – csodálatos tervet Voldemort elpusztítására. Ami az egészet még hihetetlenebbé teszi, az a tény, hogy eddig alig tudtak két percet eltölteni egymás társaságában anélkül, hogy valamin vérre menően össze ne vitatkoztak volna. Akármikor egy megbeszélésen jelen voltak, az idő kilencven százaléka azzal telt, hogy ők ketten csip-csup részletek felett ölték egymást. Erre mi derül ki? Hogy hatékonyan, tökéletes egyetértésben és összhangban képesek együtt dolgozni. Egyszerűen hihetetlen!

– És ez annyira meglepő?

– Poppy drága, ön nem látta őket olyan sokszor együtt, de kérdezzen meg néhány olyan rendtagot, akik rendszeresen kénytelenek voltak velük dolgozni. Másrészről, évtizedek óta próbálunk megoldást találni Voldemort elpusztítására. Erre ők néhány perc alatt előállnak egy tökéletes tervvel. Az embernek megáll az esze!

– Valóban csodálatos, ami történt.

– Az. De most már mennem kell, várnak a Minisztériumban. Kérem, hogy feltétlenül értesítsen, ha történik valami változás. Viszontlátásra, Poppy!

– Természetesen. Viszontlátásra, igazgató úr.

xxx

_Van néhány előnye, ha az ember a király mágusa – tűnődött magában Peadar, ahogy az alig kivehető, keskeny erdei ösvényt taposta. A király busásan megfizette a szolgálataiért, nem kellett éjt nappallá téve robotolnia, hogy megkeresse a megélhetésre valót, így arra is maradt ideje, hogy egyetlen igazi szenvedélyének, a varázsital-készítésnek hódoljon. Ezért bandukolt most is az alig járt csapáson. Ezt az erdőt csak varázsos népek járták, a közönséges halandók az ezredéves tölgyeknek még az árnyékát is elkerülték._

_Még sötétben indult, de mostanra már kezdett derengeni egy kis világosság kelet felől az ég alján. A fák és bokrok a hátráló éjjeli sötétségnél sötétebb fekete foltokként szegélyezték útját. Csípős volt a levegő, de a tiszta éjszakai égbolt, a csillagok milliárdjaival és a keskeny holdsarlóval, kellemes tavaszi napot ígért._

_Megszaporázta a lépteit, hogy mire a napfény első sugara az oltárkőhöz ér, ő is ott legyen. A zsenge, harmatos fűtől már térdig átnedvesedett fehér vászonköntöse és meztelen lábujjai is kezdtek elgémberedni, de ha azt akarta, hogy a növények, amelyeket ezen a különleges reggelen – a tavaszi napéjegyenlőség idején – gyűjt, a leghatásosabbak legyenek, elengedhetetlen volt a Földanyának szánt áldozat, és ennélfogva a rituális öltözék._

_Nem volt messze a céljától, már csak csak a tisztáson kell átvágnia, és onnan nagyjából száz lépésre az egyik ősöreg tölgy tövénél megtalálja a követ._

_Ahogy közeledett a tisztáshoz, a levegő szinte vibrált körülötte a varázserőtől. Egy pillanatra megállt, és édes dallam ütötte meg a fülét. Halkan, hogy a léptei ne csapjanak zajt, közelebb óvakodott. A fák között már kilátott a tisztásra, de még csak mozgó alakokat tudott kivenni, akik kecsesen hajladoztak a földöntúli zene ütemére. Némán közelebb osont. De a tisztás szélén a fák vonalában megtorpant. Felismerte a hely köré vont varázskör jellegzetes lüktetését. Viszont mintha valami ellenállhatatlan erő vonzaná, nem tudta megállni, hogy olyan közel ne menjen, amennyire csak bír anélkül, hogy megszegné a kört. A bőrén érezte a bűbáj apró tűszúrásokra emlékeztető, figyelmeztető csipkedését, de ő egyszerűen képtelen volt elfordítani szemét az eléje táruló látványról._

_A sűrű erdő által körülvett apró tisztáson boszorkányok táncoltak. Az ősi kőkör közepén égő varázstűz kékes lángja kísérteties fénybe vonta lágyan ingadozó alakjukat. Ettől úgy tűnt, mintha meztelen testük önálló fénnyel izzana._

_Peadar mozdulni sem tudott. Nem is igazán akart, nehogy megtörje a varázst. Megbabonázva bámulta a táncolókat. És akkor meglátta Őt._

_Karcsú, sudár alakja, és combig érő, göndör, fekete haja éles kontrasztban állt a többiek telt alkatával és világos – a helybéliekre jellemzően vöröses szőke, vagy világosbarna – hajával. Most, hogy jobban megfigyelte, a többiek az ő mozdulatait követték. A lány minden porcikájából erő és vitalitás sugárzott. Peadar nem tudta levenni róla a szemét. Tudta, hogy a látvány nem férfi szemnek való, és ha lebukik, biztosan számolnia kell a boszorkányok haragjának következményeivel, de minden más elveszítette jelentőségét abbeli igyekezetében, hogy minél többet magába szívjon a mámorító érzésből, amelyet a fiatal boszorkány keltett benne._

_Aztán a lány hirtelen felpillantott, egyenesen Peadar szemébe. A tekintetük egymáséba kapcsolódott, és Peadar úgy érezte, mintha a teste hirtelen fellángolna. A tudatát teljes egészében betöltötte a rá meredő, gyönyörű szempár, fogva tartotta és nem eresztette. A lány tovább táncolt, de Peadar határozottan érezte, hogy a tánc most már nem a Földanyának szólt, hanem kizárólag neki._

_Lassan a zene elhalkult. A táncosok megfogták egymás kezét, és a kör széle felé indultak, ahol egy kidőlt fatörzsön levetett áldozati köpenyeik halma fehérlett. Őt is húzták magukkal._

– _Menj – tátogta némán Peadarnak, míg hagyta, hogy a többiek elvezessék._

_A varázstűz fénye fokozatosan kialudt. A boszorkányok egyre távolodó, vidám beszélgetésének hangfoszlányait még sokáig hallotta. Megkövülve állt a hajnalodó erdőben. Lassan megfordult. Szinte kábulatban tette meg az utat hazáig. Csak mikor már a hálókamrájában állt, nézett le döbbenten fehér rituális öltözékére, és jutott eszébe, hogy a növényekről, amelyeket gyűjteni készült, teljesen megfeledkezett._

_xxx_

_Perselus a Nagyteremben ült, a tanári asztalnál. Megvető fintorral álcázta a kíváncsiságát, ahogy a beosztást figyelte. Kimondottan erre az alkalomra tartogatott játékával szórakoztatta magát: megpróbálta kitalálni, melyik poronty melyik házban végzi. Eddig csupán egyszer hibázott. Meg volt győződve róla, hogy a pufók Longbottom kölyök a Hugrabugba kerül, de legnagyobb meglepetésére a süveg a Griffendélbe tette. Hiába, már az a vén tökfödő sem a régi!_

_Előre nyúlt, szájához emelte a serlegét, ráérősen kortyolt. Lehunyta a szemét, élvezte a Laphroaig egyedülálló, füstös aromáját. Aztán mikor Minerva felolvasta a következő nevet, minden önuralmára szüksége volt, hogy ne köpje az asztalra a szájában lévő folyadékot._

– _Potter, Harry James!_

_Erőt vett magán, és kinyitotta a szemét, de már csak annyit látott, hogy a Teszlek Süveg elhelyezkedik egy apró termetű, vékony kisfiú borzas, fekete üstökén. Griffendél, ez egyértelmű – gondolta fanyarul. Hová máshová is kerülhetne az a kölyök? Keserű emlékek árasztották el az elméjét, és a lelkében felbugyogott a régóta dédelgetett gyűlölet. Mi tart annak a rongydarabnak ilyen sokáig? Hát nem egyértelmű?_

_Amikor a Süveg végre kikiáltotta döntését, Perselus csak gúnyos mosollyal nyugtázta, miközben a Griffendél ház asztala majdnem felrobbant a hangos éljenzéstől, és Minerva is büszkén kihúzta magát. Legyen boldog vele!_

_Összehúzott szemmel figyelte, ahogy a gyerek megkönnyebbülten a griffendéles asztalhoz siet, és helyet foglal a vörös hajú boly közepén. Aztán felnézett, egyenesen rá, mintha megérezte volna magán a tekintetét. És Perselus csak hosszú évek gyakorlatának köszönhetően tudta megőrizni a hidegvérét, és fenntartani a szenvtelenség látszatát, miközben a lélegzete a torkán akadt, és a szíve majd kiugrott a mellkasából. Úgy érezte, mintha villámcsapás érte volna. A szokatlan árnyalatú zöld szempár érdeklődve vizsgálta, aztán a fiú a homlokához kapott, grimaszolt és elfordította a tekintetét, hogy kérdezzen valamit a szomszédjától._

_Perselus megkönnyebbülve engedte ki a visszatartott levegőt. Utálnia kéne azt a gyereket, hiszen nem más, mint James Potter epigonja. És mégis... nem tudott nevet adni az érzésnek, amely elárasztotta, de abban biztos volt, hogy távol áll az utálattól. Teljesen összezavarodott, és ezért rettenetesen haragudott magára, és természetesen a fiúra is. Ennek ellenére, az érzés ismerősnek tűnt. De nem, nem is az érzés, mint inkább a felismerés pillanata. Mintha egyszer már átélt volna hasonlót, pedig esküdni mert volna rá, hogy még sosem látta a gyereket. Arra biztos emlékezne! Biztos, hogy Potter undok kis porontya nem ment volna ki a fejéből egyhamar!_

_x_

_Most viszont egyből azonosítani tudta azt a különös érzést. Ugyanaz a bizsergő energia futott át az idegein, amikor Heulwent először megpillantotta. És az a szempár! Hogyan is felejthette el?_

xxx

_A következő napokban Peadar egyszerűen nem tudta kiverni a fejéből a leány képét. Akármit is csinált, az arca állandóan ott úszott gondolatai előterében. Hamar elhatározásra jutott: mindenképpen meg kell találnia. Pénzt és erőfeszítést nem kímélve, kutatásba kezdett. Ennek eredményeképp kutyagolt most a poros falucska főutcáján, a legutolsó ház felé a soron, ahol egy öreg vajákos élt az unokájával. És ahol, reményei szerint, megtalálni vélte a titokzatos, fekete hajú szépséget._

_Kopogtatására egy öregasszony jött elő a házból, amikor meglátta, elkerekedett szemekkel, a kezét a szája elé kapva meredt Peadarra._

– _Én... – kezdte volna, de az öregasszony addigra magához tért szemmel látható döbbenetéből, és közbevágott._

– _Hát eljöttél. Elviszed tőlem az én napsugaramat._

_Ekkor a házikó mélyéről egy másik hang is megszólalt. – Ki az, Nagyanyó?_

_Peadar szája kiszáradt, nagyot nyelt, hogy legalább annyira megnedvesítse a nyelvét, hogy meg tudjon szólalni. De az öreg boszorkány megint megelőzte._

– _Gyere, kincsem, nézd meg magad._

_A lány haja most vastag fonatban lógott a válláról, egyszerű vászonruhát viselt. Egy agyagtállal a kezében, kérdő tekintettel jött elő. Felpillantott._

_A tál hangos csörömpöléssel tört millió darabra a durva kőpadlón._

_x_

_Peadar a fellegekben járt. Alig házasodtak meg, Heulwen máris várandós lett. Kedves, vidám természeténél fogva az udvarnál is könnyedén beilleszkedett. Sugárzó szépsége vonzotta az irigy tekinteteket._

_Azonban Peadar tudta, hogy a bájos, törékeny külső csak megtévesztő látszat, mert valójában hatalmas, minden képzeletet felülmúlóan erős boszorkányt takar. Nem szeretett volna annak a szerencsétlen flótásnak a helyében lenni, aki egyszer feldühíti._

_Az idillt nem nagyon akaródzott megszakítania a király kívánságára, de nem volt más választása. Bár nem értette miért, de ura ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy mindenképpen ő menjen diplomáciai küldetésbe a szomszédos szigetekre. Az indokot, miszerint bármilyen eszközzel derítse ki a szomszédos királyságok jövőbeni szándékait, valahogy sántának találta. Bőven elég lett volna, ha készít egy enyhébb igazságszérumot, amelyet egy ügyes kém vagy követ a tárgyalás előtt vendéglátója ételébe cseppent. Véleménye szerint, az udvari mágust küldeni egy ilyen feladatra óriási diplomáciai baklövés, mert őrá egyből mindenki gyanakodna. Miután logikus érveivel nem sokra jutott, fogcsikorgatva inkább bevallotta, nem szívesen hagyja magára Heulwent jelenlegi állapotában. A király válaszától annyira meghökkent, hogy szólni sem tudott._

– _Holtan úgysem veszi semmi hasznodat!_

_A király és kísérete hangos hahotájától kísérve sarkon fordult, és kiviharzott a palotából._

_x_

_Heulwent a házuk kertjében találta, a kis gyógynövénykertet gondozta. Mielőtt másállapotba került, gyakran eljárt hazulról. Sokszor hívták beteg gyermekekhez, és hetente egyszer a nagyanyjának is segített. Mostanában leginkább meddő asszonyokat gyógyított, akik hozzá fordultak elkeseredésükben._

– _Mikor kell indulnod? – kérdezte, miután megölelte._

_Peadar nem csodálkozott rajta, honnan tudja. Heulwen mindig kitalálta, ha a férjét valami bántotta. – Holnap hajnalban._

– _Hát, nem sok időt adott._

– _Nem. Azért aggódom, mert egyszerűen nem értem, mi áll a döntése hátterében. Teljesen ésszerűtlen és elhamarkodott. A jelen politikai helyzet, már amennyire én tudom, nem is indokolja. Nem értem, és ettől szinte fel tudnék robbanni. Ráadásul, így arra sincs időm, hogy téged biztonságba helyezzelek. Csak nem gondolta, hogy itt hagylak egyedül? Állapotosan? Szerelmem, ígérd meg, hogy amilyen hamar csak lehet, átmész nagyanyádhoz, és vele maradsz, míg haza nem térek. Johnan hűséges szolga, benne megbízhatsz, ő majd elkísér._

_Heulwen csendben hallgatta Peadar dühöngését. Mikor egy pillanatra abbahagyta, lágyan megsimogatta az arcát. – Muszáj menned?_

– _Miután közölte, hogy semmit sem érsz velem holtan, attól tartok, igen. Én is gondoltam rá, hogy el kéne szöknünk, de valószínűleg minden követ megmozgatna, hogy megmutassa, nem tűri az engedetlenséget. Abban az esetben semmi esélyünk sem lenne. Így, mivel fogalmam sincs, mit akar – azonkívül, hogy engem félre akar állítani egy időre – lehet, hogy végül nem lesz baj._

_Heulwen arckifejezéséből könnyedén kiolvashatta, hogy nem különösebben osztozik az optimizmusában._

– _Adják az istenek, hogy igazad legyen, Peadar – sóhajtotta._

xxx

Poppy úgy határozott, jobban jár, ha a két beteget nem a terem két átellenes végében helyezi el. Előzetes megfontolása, hogy ne zavarják egymást, dőreségnek bizonyult, mivel egyikük sem tért magához a kómából, tehát messze álltak attól, hogy bármilyen módon „zavarják" a másikat. Ő ezzel szemben, már nem győzte a rengeteg rohangálást. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy amikor mesélt nekik, sokkal hangosabban kellett olvasnia, hogy mindketten egyaránt hallhassák, és estére teljesen berekedt. Hamar meggyőzte magát, és a következő mosdatás és ágyneműcsere alkalmával egymás melletti ágyakba fektette őket.

A nap sokkal békésebben telt, mint az eddigiek. Olyannyira, hogy miután a házimanók által felhozott könnyű zöldségkrémlevest – sok türelem és néhány bűbáj segítségével – megetette velük, még arra is maradt ideje, hogy belekezdjen a tanév végén szokásos leltárba. Elvégre az élet nem áll meg, a nyári szünetben pótolni kell az év közben leapadt készleteket.

Amikor időnként rájuk pillantott, észrevette, hogy mindkettőjük szeme élénken mozog szemhéjuk alatt, de a megfigyelőbűbájokkal a helyükön, nyugodtan folytatta munkáját.

xxx

_Nehéz szívvel, hajnalban Peadar útra kelt. Mikor egyetlen vállára akasztott tarisznyával, egyszerű vászontalárban kilépett a ház kapuján, a felfegyverzett kíséret már várt rá._

_Heulwen holmija két nyeregtáskába tömve várt az indulásra. Johnan már előkészítette a lovakat. Úgy tervezték, hogy amint a csapat távozása után elcsendesedik a város, kerülve a feltűnést ők is elindulnak._

_A városkapunál azonban feltartóztatták őket. Ráadásul, nem is akárki. A kapuőr házából – testőrsége élén – maga a király jött elébük._

– _No lám, no lám! A szépséges Heulwen úrnő! Hová ily korai órán, kedvesem?_

– _Nagyanyámhoz, ahogy mindig is szoktam. Öreg már, segítségre szorul._

– _Ó, be sajnálom, de megígértem a mi drága mágusunknak, hogy az ön áldott állapotára való tekintettel, személyesen gondoskodom a biztonságáról, míg ő küldetéséről épségben haza nem tér._

– _Megtisztel a nagylelkűsége, felség. Valószínűleg, a nagy sietségben Peadar megfeledkezett róla, hogy megemlítse. – Heulwen a szeme sarkából látta, hogy a király testőrei lopva körülkerítették őket. – _Tehát túsznak kellek – _gondolta. De ha Peadar szerint, a politikai helyzet már ezt a „rendkívül sürgős" küldetést sem indokolta, akkor hová ez a nagy óvatosság? Egyébként is, miért Peadart kellene ily módon sakkban tartani? Más lesz itt a háttérben. De mi?_

– _Ej-ej, csak nem öregszik a mi drága Peadarunk? Ebben az esetben, azonnal ki kell köszörülnünk ezt a csorbát. – A király kissé meghajtotta magát. – Megengedi, szépséges úrnőm, hogy férjura távolléte idejére felajánljam udvarom vendégszeretetét?_

_Irgalmas Földanya! – fohászkodott magában Heulwen. Ez a félművelt paprikajancsi valóban ilyen balgának néz? Meddig folytatjuk még ezt a nevetséges színjátékot?! Ám ha elkezdtük, játsszuk végig! De hangosan csak ennyit mondott: – Nagyon köszönöm, felség, de semmiképp sem akarnék a terhére lenni, és azt hiszem, kényelmesebben érezném magam megszokott környezetemben. Uram hű szolgája, Johnan, gondomat viselné._

– _Azt hiszem, drága Heulwen, ellent kell, hogy mondjak. Köt a férjének tett ígéretem. Mágusom fontos diplomáciai ügyben jár, tehetségével hatalmas szolgálatot tesz nekem. Igazán nem hagyhatom cserben._

Úgy látszik, a játék itt ért véget._ Heulwen fejet hajtott. – Ebben az esetben, köszönöm a nagylelkűségét, felség. Népünk büszke lehet önre, hogy ennyire szívén viseli alattvalói testi-lelki jólétét. Hitvesem és magam is örökké hálával tartozunk önnek. – Az asszonynak egyáltalán nem tetszett az önelégült vigyor, amely válaszára átfutott a király képén._

_x_

_Félig-meddig számított rá, hogy az egész jelenet már jó előre ki volt tervelve, mégis nagyon meglepődött, amikor a palotába érve a szobájába vezették. Igazi aranykalicka –_ _gondolta fanyarul, ahogy a mértéktelen pompával berendezett helyiséget szemlélte. A hideg kőfalakat vastag drapériák borították, a padló ki sem látszott a puha szőrmék, drága szőnyegek alól. Mivel néhányszor járt már a királyné lakosztályában, tudta, hogy még ő sem él ilyen fényűzésben._

_A király rendszeresen meglátogatta, hogy „meggyőződjön a kényelméről". A szemében néha furcsa fény gyúlt, mikor azt gondolta, hogy az asszony nem látja. Pont, mint egy prédára leső ragadozó – állapította meg magában Heulwen. Vajon hova vezet ez az őrület?_

_Meglepetésére, megengedték, hogy Johnan vele maradjon. Igaz, napközben néha ellátták különféle feladatokkal, de az éjszakát mindig az ajtaja előtt töltötte. Talán csak azért, hogy elaltassák az éberségét?_

_A várakozás feszültsége kezdte felőrölni. Már két hete, hogy Peadar elment, és bár mostanra sejtette, mit akarhat az uralkodó, szeretett volna egyszer s mindenkorra pontot tenni az ügy végére. Ha a vén kujon végre világosan közölné a szándékát, akkor végre ő is nyíltan az értésére adhatná, hogy hagyja békén, mert semmi esélye. Nagyon unta már ezt a macska-egér játékot. Persze, ha a férfi odáig elment, hogy képes volt az affér érdekében Peadart ilyen költséges módon eltávolítani az útból, akkor lehet, hogy nem lesz olyan egyszerű meggyőzni akciója sikertelenségéről. De Heulwen nem aggódott különösebben, elvégre nem hiába volt boszorkány. Elhatározta, hogyha nem sikerül szépszerével eltántorítani a felajzott hímet tisztességtelen szándékától, kénytelen lesz rafináltabb praktikákhoz folyamodni._

_x_

_Egyik éjszaka Heulwen hirtelen ébredt. Mintha dulakodás zaját hallotta volna. Fülelt, de nem hallott semmi többet. Emlékezett, hogy lefekvéskor égve hagyott egy gyertyát az asztalkán az ágya végében. A szobában mégis teljes volt a sötétség. Napok óta borult volt az ég, így még a Hold fénye sem világított be az ablakon. Hangtalanul magánra húzta a hálókabátját, és az ajtóhoz osont. Az ajtót résnyire nyitotta, hogy kilessen a folyosóra. Abban a pillanatban, amikor a fejét a résen kidughatta volna, mozgást érzékelt maga mögött, megfordulni sem volt ideje, erős férfikarok fogták át hátulról, és hatalmas tenyér szorult a szájára._

_Sikerült felmérnie, hogy a támadók ketten voltak. Amikor kivonszolták a folyosóra, a fáklyák gyér fényében egy test vonalait vette ki az ajtó mellett a padlón. Rohamosan növekvő sötét folt terjedt körülötte. Szegény, jó Johnan –_ _gondolta._

_Nem küzdött. Tudta, hogy úgyis hiábavaló lenne, és jobb, ha tartalékolja az erejét későbbre. Összpontosított, hogy felülkerekedjen az ijedtségén, mert azzal is tisztában volt, hogy akármit is akarnak tőle támadói, muszáj megőriznie a hidegvérét, hogy higgadtan tudja elemezni a helyzetét, és kihasználhassa, ha lesz rá lehetősége._

_x_

_Nem lepődött meg igazán, amikor észrevette, hogy a király lakrésze felé vonszolják._

_A férfi a hálókamrájában várt rá._

– _Ó, a szépséges Heulwen! El sem tudom mondani, milyen mélyen meg vagyok hatódva, hogy elfogadta a meghívásomat._

_Heulwen néma maradt, de a szeme szikrákat szórt, és a levegő szinte izzott körülötte. Amikor a király egy intéssel elbocsátotta a két őrt, a tagbaszakadt férfiak gyakorlatilag menekültek mellőle._

_A királyt bőszítette a boszorkány hallgatása, hozzálépett, és durván megragadta az állát._

– _Eddig vártam, türelmesen, de most véget ért a türelmem. Mit gondolsz, miért hoztalak ide? Miért adtam meg neked mindent? Miért élek örök félelemben, hogy a feleségem egy nap megmérgez? Tudod, milyen kín mindennap messziről csodálni téged, de hozzád nem érni? Látni, ahogy az a fattyú növekszik benned királyi sarj helyett? De a várakozásnak immár vége, mert ma éjjel az enyém leszel!_

_Ahogy a férfi közelről az arcába beszélt, apró nyálcseppek csapódtak a bőrének. Minden önuralmára szüksége volt, hogy ne öklendezzen. Egyre inkább megerősödött a gyanúja, hogy a férfi megőrült, vagy legalábbis a határán áll. Talán a felesége mégiscsak megmérgezte, vagy próbálta, csak valahogy elfuserálta a mérget._

_A férfi magához rántotta, és csókolgatni kezdte a nyakát, a fülébe lihegett: – Az enyém leszel! – A tömpe ujjú kéz lefelé vándorolt a testén, és egy gyors mozdulattal felrántotta a hálóinget._

_Heulwen nagy nehezen kiszabadította magát a férfi szorításából. – Ahhoz először meg kell ölnöd! – kiáltotta._

_A király hátratántorodott, mintha arcul csapták volna. Aztán halálosan nyugodtam Heulwenre nézett. – Gondoltam, hogy ezt fogod mondani – közölte szinte közönyösen. – De ez nem lesz probléma._

_Azzal előrelépett, a kezében tőr villant, és a pengét a másodperc törtrésze alatt Heulwen mellkasába mártotta._

_Amíg áldozatát az ágyába rángatta, nem látta, hogy a boszorkány ajkai csendben szavakat formálnak. Amíg letépte róla a hálóruhát, nem vette észre, hogy pár momentumig lüktető, fényes aura veszi körül a testét, amely aztán a bőrébe szívódik. Igyekezetében, hogy elhelyezkedjen fölötte, nem hallotta, hogy az asszony utolsót sóhajt._

– _Peadar..._

_xxx_

_Peadar erőteljes lökésre ébredt. Felült volna, de nem tudott. Feküdt a hátán, a szeme látatlanul meredt a sötétbe. Majd inkább az elméjében érzékelte, mint hallotta a szavakat:_

– _Peadar, mennem kell._

– _Vigyél magaddal!_

– _Nem lehet, neked még dolgod van. Szeretlek._

_Válaszolt volna, de a hang visszahúzódott az elméjéből. A dermedtség megszűnt, az ismeretlen erő eleresztette. – Heulwen! – zokogta a párnájába._

_x_

_A zokogás lassan elmúlt, a helyét zsibbadt üresség foglalta el. Peadar felkelt, felöltözött, a tarisznyájába pakolta kevéske holmiját. Még nem is pirkadt, amikor becsukta maga mögött a szobája ajtaját. Halkan, hogy ne verje fel az alvókat, lépkedett keresztül a csendes palotán._

_A parton hamar talált olyan bárkát, amely épp a céljának megfelelő kikötőbe tartott. A tengerészek az öltözetéből látták, hogy varázsos, így a szerencsés út reményében meghívták a fedélzetre, és még az élelmüket is megosztották vele._

_Már egy hete volt úton, amikor a király futárja utolérte: az uralkodó súlyos beteg, azonnal térjen haza, mert urának szüksége van a szakértelmére._

_Lóháton alig egy nap volt a hátralévő út. Ami először feltűnt Peadarnak, amint a városba értek, hogy az emberek szomorúan meghajtják a fejüket előtte. A futár nem hagyta, hogy megálljon a házuknál, egyenesen a palotába vitte. Ott viszont az emberek egészen másképpen viselkedtek. Senki sem mert a szemébe nézni. Annyira látványosan kerülték a tekintetét, hogy az már-már komédiába illett. Érkezése után mindjárt a király hálókamrájába irányították._

_Mikor belépett, a nyitott ablaktáblák ellenére iszonyatos bűz fogadta. Az uralkodó az ágyában feküdt, két vajákos sürgölődött körülötte. Ahogy Peadar egy pillantással felmérte, nem sokat tettek érte, csupán erős mákfőzettel itatták, hogy enyhítsék a szenvedését._

_Ahogy az ágyhoz közeledett, már alig tudta visszafogni az indulatát. Mégis meddig járatják még a bolondját vele? Gondolják, hogy ha még nem tudná, nem jönne rá, hogy meghalt a felesége? Valami nagyon nem volt rendben ezzel az egész helyzettel. És akkor megérezte. Először csak halványan, majd egyre erősebben. A király közvetlen közelében pedig már vibrált tőle a levegő. Heulwen varázsereje. A rejtvény kezdett összeállni. Egyre több adat került a helyére. Heulwen meghalt, és a királynak valahogy köze volt hozzá. Heulwen átkozta meg. A bosszúvágy mindent elsöprő erővel ragadta el._

– _Mi történt a feleségemmel? – kérdezte alig hallható, fojtott hangon, amely mégis pengeként hasított a levegőbe._

_A szobában mindenki mozdulatlanná dermedt. De senki sem sietett a válasszal._

– _Mi történt a feleségemmel?_

– _De Peadar Mester! – méltatlankodott az egyik sarlatán. – Urunk királyunk súlyos beteg! Azonnali kezelésre van szüksége! Mi mindent megpróbáltunk, de nem tudtuk megtalálni, mi lehet az oka..._

– _Mi. Történt. A. Feleségemmel? Amíg nem kapok kielégítő választ, addig csináljanak, amit akarnak!_

– _Súlyos, ragályos lázat kapott. Nem csak Heulwen úrnő, hanem a szolgája, és a két őr, akiket urunk bízott meg, hogy vigyázzák épségét, is megkapták. Hogy megfékezzük a ragályt, a testeket elégettük – felelt a másik vajákos._

– _Értem. – Peadar nagyon közel érezte magát az összeroppanáshoz. De nem engedheti meg magának, hogy letörjön. Még nem. Tehát a testeket eltüntették, ráadásul a szemtanúkéval együtt. – Össze tudná foglalni valamelyikük, pontosan milyen tünetekkel jár őfelsége „betegsége"?_

_x_

_Az elmondottak, és a saját vizsgálata alapján arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy a király tulajdonképpen megállíthatatlanul rothad. A folyamat az ágyékánál kezdődött – megérdemelte a rohadék! –, és onnan haladt kifelé, bár a kezei és a nyelve rosszabb állapotban voltak, mint testének többi része. Felismerte a bűbájt. Mert bizony a bajt nem átok okozta, hanem egy egyszerű ráolvasás, amellyel a növényi részek komposztálódását lehet elősegíteni, és a varázslók által művelt füvészkertekben ősidők óta előszeretettel alkalmazták. Azt is tudta, hogy a folyamat, ha teljes egészében vissza nem is fordítható, megállítható, és a szövetekben okozott kár nagy része – igaz, hogy hegesedéssel –, de gyógyítható. Egy aránylag könnyen elkészíthető bájital a megoldás. Tökéletes eszköz lesz a kezében bosszúja megvalósításához._

_A király nem bolond. Bár ez vitatható, annak fényében, hogy kikezdett a mágusával, és egy nagy hatalmú boszorkánnyal. Mostanra már biztos rájött, hogy Peadar átlát a mesterkedésein. Ellenben az is evidens számára, hogy Peadaron kívül nincs senki, aki meggyógyíthatja. Bármennyire is szenved, nem fogja bevenni a bájitalt, amelyet Peadar készít, csak ha már nincs más lehetősége. Az azonban biztos, hogy elő fogja kóstoltatni. Tehát, mindenképpen lassan ölő, késleltetett méreg kell. Olyan, amely nem rontja le az ellenszer hatását, nem akadályozza a gyógyulást. Hamis illúzióba ringat. És ami a legfontosabb: nincs ellenszéruma._

_x_

_Három nap múlva a bájital az üstben hűlt. Nemsokára megtörtént az előkóstolás, Peadar pedig szigorú őrizetben várta az idő leteltét, amikor a király és tanácsadói biztonságosnak ítélték a szer elfogyasztását. A rothadás ütemét figyelembe véve, a méregnek két hét késleltetés is elég lett volna, de Peadar nem akart kockáztatni, így inkább egy egész hónap lappangási idővel számolt._

_Másfél hét után az előkóstoló még mindig élt és virult, a királyon azonban annyira elhatalmasodott a kór, hogy gyógyítói javaslatára, végre elfogyasztotta a gyógyszert. Egy újabb hét elteltével már annyira jól érezte magát, hogy lazított Peadar őrizetén, aki még aznap éjjel megszökött._

_Amikor a felséges úr nem sokkal azután iszonyú görcsök közepette haldoklott, már bottal üthették a nyomát._

xxx

Madam Pomfrey fáradtan törölte le az izzadtságot a homlokáról, és áldotta az eszét, hogy a professzort és Harryt egymáshoz közelebb költöztette. A betegek újabb nyugtalan periódusa teljesen kimerítette. Perselus hangtalanul zokogott, de közben el-elakadt a légzése, Harry szívverése pedig egy ponton annyira lelassult, hogy félő volt, végképp megáll a szíve.

Mikor az igazgató később benézett, a javasasszony csak lemondóan legyintett.

xxx

Folytatás...


	6. Hermon és Penuél

**Lélekutak**

* * *

**Figyelmeztetés:** szereplők halála; erőszakos, durva jelentek; utalás nekrofíliára; felnőtt tartalom.

**A műben említés történik azonos nemű szereplők kapcsolatáról is. Amennyiben ez a téma számodra sértő vagy visszataszító, kérlek, ne olvass tovább.**

**Fontos!:** A regény megértéséhez elengedhetetlen a _dőlt-_ és az állóbetűs írásmód, valamint az egy csillagos (x) ill. a három csillagos (xxx) fejezetelválasztók közti különbség figyelembe vétele.

**Nyilatkozat:** A Harry Potter univerzummal kapcsolatos minden jog J.K. Rowling, és a vele szerződésben álló különböző kiadók és filmstúdiók tulajdona. Nekünk semmiféle anyagi hasznunk nem származik belőle.

**Tartalom:** Hőseink mindig boldogan éltek, amíg meg nem haltak. Ezzel az volt az egyetlen bökkenő, hogy az „amíg" általában a kívánatosnál rövidebb ideig tartott.

* * *

**6. fejezet: Hermon és Penuél**

_A gettó zsúfolásig megtelt. A lakásnak abban a szobájában, ahol őket is elhelyezték, még öt család lakott rajtuk kívül. Szinte nem telt el úgy nap, hogy az asszonyok össze ne kaptak volna valamin. Az esték voltak a legrosszabbak, mert akkor mindenki otthon volt. Nappal ki lehetett bírni. Néhánynak a felnőttek közül még mindig volt munkája. Anya is a gettókórházba járt segíteni, apa – gyógyszerész lévén – reggeltől ebédig egy vegyi üzemben dolgozott a gettón kívül, délután pedig a gettó iskolájában tanított kémiát a nagyobbaknak. Hermon még kicsi volt, hogy iskolába járjon, de ahhoz is, hogy egyedül otthon maradjon – így aztán Penuélre bízták._

_Penuél reggel tórát tanult, aztán tíztől délig iskolába ment, és a kisöccsét mindenhova kénytelen volt magával cipelni. Hermon egyáltalán nem bánta. Rajongott a bátyjáért. Büszke volt rá, hogy milyen okos, milyen komoly nagyfiú, és mert Penuél tudta hajtogatni a világ legjobb papírrepülőjét, és mert amikor Hermon örökmozgó, kíváncsi természete miatt bajba került, mindig kihúzta őt a pácból. Különben is sokkal érdekesebb az iskolában hallgatni a történelmet, meg az irodalmat, mint otthon az asszonyok örökös nyafogását, hogy már megint nincs elég víz a hajmosáshoz, vagy hogy a legjobb harisnyáját kellett elcserélnie kenyérre, vagy hogy a szomszéd szobában lakó, elhanyagolt némber már megint nem takarította ki a vécét._

_A rabbinál is nagyon érdekes dolgokat lehetett tanulni. Először mindig héberül írtak és olvastak, aztán a rabbi réges-régi történeteket mesélt._

_Az egyetlen rossz az volt a rabbinál is és az iskolában is, hogy állandóan csöndben kellett maradni. Pedig Hermon annyi mindent szeretett volna kérdezni! Penuél is szívesen válaszolt volna, de sajnos, mire odajutottak, hogy végre lehetett beszélni, addigra Hermon már rég elfelejtette, mit akart megtudni._

_Egy nap Apa egészen rosszkedvűen jött haza, és másnap nem osont ki hajnalban a függöny mögül, amely a lakrészüket a szoba többi részétől elválasztotta. Anyával fojtott hangon, feszülten beszélgettek, de Hermon nem sokat értett belőle. Valami olyasmiről volt szó, hogy lezárták a gettót, meg hogy egyre több embert deporálnak, vagy micsoda. Hermon nem ismerte a szót. Mindenesetre, reggel őt ugyanúgy elküldték Penuéllel, mint mindig, és Anya is elment a kórházba._

_Később Penuél elmagyarázta, hogy Apa többé nem mehet ki a gettón kívülre dolgozni. De nem csak Apa járt így, hanem mindenki más is, akinek odakint volt munkahelye. Azt is elmondta, hogy a depor_t_álás kitelepítést jelent. Azért mert már olyan sok ember gyűlt össze a gettóban, hogy szinte lépni is alig lehetett, minden nap, rendszeresen a kijelölt családokat vonattal messze, vidékre vitték, új lakóhelyre._

_A felnőttek nem örültek az utazásnak, idegesen suttogtak róla. Félelmetes pletykák keringtek. De a gyerekek izgalommal várták, hogy végre kimozdulhassanak._

_Aztán rájuk is sor került._

_Este apa egy cédulával jött haza a gettóirodáról, ahová élelmiszerjegyért ment. Mindenki egyetlen bőröndöt vihetett magával. Azonnal csomagolni kezdtek, mert reggel nagyon korán már a gyülekezőtéren kellett lenniük. Hermon és Penuél annyira izgatottak voltak, hogy alig tudtak elaludni._

_Még sötét volt, amikor Anya felrázta őket. Hermon félálomban nyafogott, mert mivel odakint zuhogott az eső, Anya rákényszerítette a gyűlölt, otromba esőköpenyt._

– _Nézd csak, Kisbogár, én is felvettem – vigasztalta Penuél, és a saját olajzöld pelerinjére mutatott. – Ha megázol és megfázol, felfedező út helyett az ágyat nyomhatod majd az új helyen. Az nem lenne jó, ugye?_

– _Nem – hüppögött Hermon, aztán halványan elmosolyodott. – Tényleg elviszel felfedező útra?_

– _Persze, hogy elviszlek!_

– _Megígéred?_

– _Megígérem._

_Anya hálásan simogatta meg Penuél fekete kobakját._

_x_

_A gyülekezőtéren hatalmas tömeg fogadta őket. Kis asztaloknál, előttük hosszú lajstrommal, mogorva katonák ültek, és kipipálták a sorban eléjük járulókat, akik utána felszállhattak a várakozó teherautókra._

_A teherautó hamar megtelt, és útnak indultak. Mint kiderült, nem autóztak sokáig, mert hamarosan megálltak, és a plató végén félrerántották a ponyvát. Az eső mostanra alábbhagyott, és Hermon a sápadt hajnali fényben felismerte a pályaudvar épületét. A katonák hangosan kiabáltak és a puskájuk végével bökdösték az embereket, hogy siessenek, ahogy leparancsolták őket a teherautókról, és az állomás felé terelték._

– _Vigyázzunk, nehogy elveszítsük egymást! – kiáltotta Apa a hangzavarban. Anya erre még erősebben szorította Hermon kezét, annyira, hogy már fájt. Penuél Apával jött. Így sodródtak a tömeggel a vágányok és a vonat felé._

_Hermon még sosem utazott vonattal, de Penuél sokat mesélt az utazásról, amikor sok évvel ezelőtt Apa testvéréhez mentek látogatóba, Krakkóba. Ez a vonat azonban egyáltalán nem hasonlított a bátyja által leírt, kényelmes, bársonyüléses csodára. Ahogy Hermon a csúnya vagonokat nézte, abban is kételkedett, hogy a kalauz kiskocsiról csokoládét és teát árulna rajta._

_A katonák rengeteg embert tuszkoltak egy-egy kocsiba. Szerencséjük volt, mert sikerült behúzódniuk az egyik sarokba, így Anya leülhetett az egyik bőröndre, és ölbe vehette mindkét gyereket._

_Mikor a vagon megtelt, és a nehéz ajtó hangos dörrenéssel bezáródott, a félhomályban mindenki lélegzet visszafojtva várt az indulásra, de hosszú órákig nem történt semmi. Az emberek kezdtek egyre nyugtalanabbak lenni, valahol a tömegben felsírt egy csecsemő._

– _Szomjas vagyok! – nyafogott Hermon. – Mikor ihatunk már?_

_Anya előhalászta az egyik vizespalackot. – Ihatsz, Hermon, de csak egy kortyot. Nem tudhatjuk, milyen hosszú lesz az utazás. Muszáj beosztani, amink van, mert nem hiszem, hogy útközben lesz lehetőségünk újratölteni az üvegeket. Azonkívül, ha az ivás után pisilned kell, nem tudsz hova menni._

_Az egyik mellettük álló férfi meghallotta Anya szavait. – Állítólag van egy vödör a kocsi másik végében._

– _Micsoda?! – kiáltott Anya. – Egyetlen vödör ennyi emberre?_

– _Gondolom, a németek nagylelkűsége ismeretében még azért is hálát adhatunk – felelte a férfi keserűen._

– _Ne aggódj, drágám – szólt közbe Apa. – Akárhova is visznek, nem lehet több néhány óránál._

– _Adja ég, hogy igazad legyen – sóhajtotta Anya, és habár Penuél nem kérte, neki is odanyújtotta a vizesüveget. – Csak egy kortyot! – figyelmeztette._

_Még sokat kellett várniuk, míg hatalmas rántással a hosszú szerelvény végre nekiindult. A deszkák résein kukucskálva, a felnőttek próbálták kitalálni, vajon milyen irányba tartanak, és abból következtetni utazásuk lehetséges céljára._

_A vonat egyenletes, sima zakatolásától, és a hajnali ébresztőtől Hermon hamar elálmosodott. Elfészkelődött édesanyja ölében, és pillanatokon belül mélyen aludt._

_Mikor felébredt, a szája teljesen kiszáradt a szomjúságtól, és a hasa is hangosat kordult. Kinyitotta a szemét, és látta, hogy Penuél és Anya is elbóbiskoltak. Felnyúlt, hogy meghúzkodja Apa zakójának alját._

_Apa lenézett a halk beszélgetésből, amelyet a szomszédaival folytatott. – Mi baj, Kisbogár?_

– _Szomjas vagyok, és éhes is!_

_Apa a szájához tartotta a flaskát. – Csak két kortyot, rendben? Tartsd egy kicsit a szádban, úgy többnek tűnik._

_Amíg Hermon lassan elszopogatta a két korty vizet, Apa a zsebében kotorászott, majd elővett egy darab kétszersültet. – Lassan edd, utána ihatsz még egy kis vizet. Ha Anyáék is felébredtek, majd eszünk sajtot és kenyeret._

_x_

_Apának nem lett igaza. Az út nem néhány óráig tartott, hanem napokig. Közben a vonat sokszor megállt, de a kocsi ajtaja nem nyílt ki, és csak hosszú órák múlva döcögtek tovább. Már rég elfogyott az összes vizük és az a kevés ennivaló is, amit magukkal hoztak. A harmadik napon hangos jajveszékelés tört ki a vagon közepe táján. Apa megnézte, mi történt. Mikor sikerült visszafurakodnia hozzájuk, Anya fülébe suttogott. Kérdő tekintetükre Anya halkan magyarázta: – Meghalt valaki, gyerekek. Biztos nem volt elég vize, vagy beteg volt._

_Még háromszor történt hasonló felfordulás, a negyediknél, amikor a közelükben esett össze egy idősebb férfi, már nem jajongtak az emberek, csak szomorú sóhajjal a többi mellé tették az újabb holttestet._

_Anya eleinte mesélt és halkan énekelt nekik, de egy idő után, már az ő szája is annyira kiszáradt, hogy csak hümmögte az ismerős, megnyugtató dallamokat. Időnként helyet cseréltek Apával, de minél többen voltak képtelenek állni, annál nehezebben fértek el a kocsiban. Az utazás elején Hermon körülbelül tízpercenként megkérdezte, hogy mikor érnek oda, de a századik „nem tudom, kisfiam" után feladta. Rengeteget aludt, amikor felébredt, Penuéllel beszélgettek a felfedezésről, ami rájuk vár. Találgatták, milyen lesz majd az „új hely". Aztán amikor elfogyott a vizük, és a nyelve a szomjúságtól feltapadt a szájpadlására, már csak halkan sírdogált. Anya és Penuél vigasztalták._

_Aztán egyszer csak a vonat megint megállt, de most hangos kiabálás, kutyaugatás hangzott mindenfelé, majd a vagonajtók robaja, ahogy kívülről feltépték őket. A zaj egyre közeledett az ő kocsijukhoz, aztán végre feltárult az ajtó, és a nyíláson vakító napfény és friss levegő ömlött be. Ilyen sok félig-meddig sötétben töltött nap után az emberek csak pislogtak a hirtelen fényre._

_A katonák nem hagytak nekik időt hozzászokni a megváltozott körülményekhez. Pillanatok alatt leparancsolták őket a kocsiról. A bőröndjeiket halomba rakva ott kellett hagyniuk a peron közepén. A férfiakat és a nőket két külön csoportba terelték. Anya kétségbeesetten kapaszkodott Hermonba és Penuélbe, de a katonák durván szétrángatták őket. Apa velük akart maradni, de a fiatalabb férfiakat is külön csoportba terelték._

– _Vigyázz az öcsédre! – kiáltotta Anya és Apa is Penuélnek. Ő könnyes szemmel bólintott nekik. Hermon sírva fakadt és szorosabban kapaszkodott Penuélbe._

– _Ne sírj, Kisbogár, nem lesz semmi baj. Hamarosan találkozunk velük az új helyen._

_x_

_A gyerekekből és idősekből álló csoportot, amelybe Hermonék is kerültek, egy magas sövénnyel szegélyezett úton át egy lapos épületbe hajtották. A teremben, ahová bevezették őket öltözőpadok álltak, és megértették velük, hogy mindenkinek meztelenre kell vetkőznie. Penuél hamar készen lett és segített Hermonnak is a gombokkal vívott küzdelmében. Ezután átzavarták őket egy másik terembe, amely első pillantásra fürdőnek tetszett. A plafonon csövek futottak, melyekről helyenként zuhanyrózsák csüngtek. A víz nem indult meg, ahogy várták, hanem a terembe egyre több és több embert zsúfoltak be._

_Az emberáradat olyan erővel taszította őket, hogy Hermon érezte, izzadt kis tenyere kicsúszik bátyja kezéből._

– _Penu! – sikította rémülten. – Penu! Ne hagyj el!_

xxx

Madam Pomfrey majdnem leesett az ágyáról, amikor a Harryre elhelyezett megfigyelő-bűbáj felvisított a fejében. Azonnal felpattant, a köntösét futás közben kapta magára.

Harryt az ágya mellett, a földön találta. A takarójába csavarodva kétségbeesetten küzdött, hogy eljusson valahova, szívszaggató zokogásától a szavait nem tudta kivenni.

– Mr Potter! Nyugodjon meg! Újra fel fog szakadni a sebe! – A szavainak nem volt semmi foganatja. Minden kétséget kizáróan, Harry nem volt eszméleténél. A nővér félelme beigazolódni látszott, mert még az egyetlen égő fáklya nyújtotta félhomályban is ki tudta venni a fiú fehér hálóingén terjedő sötét foltot.

– Édes Merlin! Mr Potter, engedje, hogy visszategyem az ágyba!

xxx

_Hermon mindenáron el akarta érni Penuélt, de az emberek annyira szorosan álltak, hogy a kezüket sem tudták letenni, hanem kénytelenek voltak a fejük fölött tartani, magastartásban. Hiába igyekezett, sírt, kiabált, egyre szorosabban nyomták. Kis teste elveszett a felnőttek között. Annyira szorították, hogy nem tudott levegőt venni. Az arcát sikerült oldalra fordítania, hogy legalább a szája szabadon legyen, de a mellkasát teljesen összepréselték a hozzá képest hatalmas testek. A tüdeje égett, levegőért sikított, de csak egyre jobban nyomták. De neki el kellett érnie Penut! Ha eléri, minden rendben lesz. Penuél majd vigyáz rá, és nem hagyja, hogy összenyomják. Az arcán patakzottak a könnyek, és fájt a feje, és a szeme előtt sötét foltok ugráltak. És fájt, de nem tudta megmondani, hogy mi, csak azt, hogy valami fáj. De el kell érnie Penut, el kell érni..._

xxx

Poppy fáradozása nyomán Harry még hevesebben vergődött és zokogott, az oldalából dőlt a vér, és most már világosan látszott, hogy Perselus felé igyekszik. Végre sikerült felküzdeni az ágyára, de Poppynak minden erejére szüksége volt, hogy ott is tartsa. A harc közben Perselus bűbája is vijjogni kezdett a tudatában.

xxx

_Ahogy az emberhullám özönlött befelé, és tolta őket egyre beljebb a terem belseje felé, Penuél érezte, hogy Hermon keze kicsúszik az övéből. Azonnal hallotta kisöccse rémült sikoltását. Próbált visszamenni érte, de a nekinyomuló tömegtől képtelen volt._

– _Kérem, elvesztettem az öcsémet! Kérem, engedjenek! Kisbogár! Engedjenek már! Meg kell találnom!_

_De minden hiába. Megpróbált felhúzódzkodni, de beszorult az őt körülvevők közé. Moccanni sem tudott, pedig nem is olyan messziről még hallotta Hermon hangját, bár lehet, hogy csak képzelte. Egyre fülsüketítőbb lett a zaj. Valami hatalmas motorokat indíthattak be, mert olyan dübörgés töltötte be a teret, mintha harckocsik robognának át felettük. Az emberek most értették meg, mi történik velük. A sikítozás és ordítás az elviselhetetlenségig fokozódott. A terem szélén állók reménytelenül verték a falakat, az ajtókat. Az elszabadult káoszban már nem is reménykedhetett, hogy meghallhatja öccse hangját. Rajta is elhatalmasodott a pánik. Az iszonyatos rettegés vasmarokkal szorongatta a torkát. Hermont próbálta szólongatni, de alig hagyta el hang az ajkát. Tovább küzdött, hiszen Anyának is megígérte, hogy vigyázni fog rá. És Kisbogár is számít rá, hogy felfedező útra viszi, hiszen megígérte! Nem hagyhatja cserben! Köhögni kezdett, aztán érezte, hogy a teste elernyed, és a zaj lassan elhalt, ahogy a világ elsötétedett körötte._

xxx

Az asszonyról már dőlt a veríték az erőfeszítéstől, és fogalma sem volt, hogyan oldja meg a helyzetet. Harryt nem ereszthette el egy pillanatra sem, viszont a jelekből ítélve, Perselusnak is azonnali segítségre volt szüksége.

Ekkor hallotta meg, hogy nyílik a betegszoba ajtaja. Felkapta a fejét, és az igazgatót látta teljes kanárisárga hálóinges, hálósipkás glóriájában feléje sietni.

– Hála az égnek, igazgató úr! Kérem, segítsen! – Egy röpke pillantás Perselusra meggyőzte, hogy tovább nem késlekedhet. A professzor homlokán izzadság gyöngyözött, kapkodta a levegőt és feszengett fektében.

– Éreztem, hogy baj van, és azonnal jöttem. Miben segíthetek?

– Muszáj megnéznem Perselust, viszont Harryt nyugton kéne tartani. Mindenáron át akar jutni a professzorhoz. Az oldala is felnyílt.

– Poppy kedves, ha Harry annyira Perselushoz akar jutni, mi baj történhet, ha mellé fektetjük egy rövid időre? Talán megnyugszik, és akkor békében elláthatja mindkettőjüket.

– De igazgató úr! Ez ellentmond minden gyógyászati, iskolai és erkölcsi szabálynak!

– Ugyan már, hiszen mind a ketten eszméletlenek! Szerintem, per pillanat csak nyerhetünk ezzel a lépéssel.

– Rendben, igazgató úr, de akármi történik, önre fogom hárítani a felelősséget. Jöjjön kérem, segítsen átemelni Mr Pottert.

Dumbledore professzor és Madam Pomfrey óvatosan, nehogy baja essék, átrakták a vergődő Harryt Piton mellé.

Miközben sajgó derekukat masszírozva felegyenesedtek, ijedten néztek egymásra. A kórteremben – Harry halk hüppögésétől eltekintve – csend honolt. Abbamaradt a két beteg vergődése, az artikulátlan sírás, és Perselus is normálisan, egyenletesen lélegzett. A nővér fejében is elhallgattak a vészjelzőbűbájok.

– Azt hiszem, ezt megoldottuk – közölte megkönnyebbülten Dumbledore.

– Várjuk ki a végét – dünnyögte Poppy, immár egy kötszerekkel és bájitalokkal teli rakott tálcával a kezében, amellyel Harryhez lépett, hogy a makacs sérülést újra bekötözze. Amint végzett, Harry Perselushoz fordult és az arcát a professzor mellkasába fúrta, aki elégedett sóhajjal ölelte magához.

Dumbledore üdvözült mosollyal nézte őket, míg Poppy csak a fejét rázta.

xxx

Folytatás...


	7. Perselus és Harry

**Lélekutak**

* * *

**Figyelmeztetés:** szereplők halála; erőszakos, durva jelentek; utalás nekrofíliára; felnőtt tartalom.

**A műben említés történik azonos nemű szereplők kapcsolatáról is. Amennyiben ez a téma számodra sértő vagy visszataszító, kérlek, ne olvass tovább.**

**Fontos!:** A regény megértéséhez elengedhetetlen a _dőlt-_ és az állóbetűs írásmód, valamint az egy csillagos (x) ill. a három csillagos (xxx) fejezetelválasztók közti különbség figyelembe vétele.

**Nyilatkozat:** A Harry Potter univerzummal kapcsolatos minden jog J.K. Rowling, és a vele szerződésben álló különböző kiadók és filmstúdiók tulajdona. Nekünk semmiféle anyagi hasznunk nem származik belőle.

**Tartalom:** Hőseink mindig boldogan éltek, amíg meg nem haltak. Ezzel az volt az egyetlen bökkenő, hogy az „amíg" általában a kívánatosnál rövidebb ideig tartott.

* * *

**7. fejezet: Perselus és Harry**

– Végre – nyögte Perselus, és magához húzta Harryt.

– Biztos, hogy túléltük? Nem csak álmodunk? – kérdezte álmosan Harry, majd nagyot ásított.

– Felhívnám rá a figyelmedet, hogy – az eddigi tendenciát alapul véve – álmunkban nem éltük volna túl.

– Igaz... De, valójában, azok nem is álmok voltak.

– Tudom.

Egy ideig mindketten hallgattak. Csak feküdtek egymás karjában. Aztán hirtelen Perselus megszólalt. – Hogy érzed magad?

– Egy kicsit gyengének. Ez a rohadt vérzés az istennek sem akar elállni.

– Majd főzök rá valamit. Mit gondolsz, tudsz járni?

– Igen. Miért?

– Akkor menjünk.

– Jó.

Perselus felkelt az ágyról, egy kicsit megszédült, pár pillanatra megkapaszkodott az ágy végében. Majd lassan, bizonytalan léptekkel a kórterem végében álló szekrényekhez ment. Kivette mindkettőjük ruháit.

Miután felöltözött, segített Harrynek.

x

Madam Pomfrey hatalmas tálcával a kezében érkezett a kórteremhez. Az ajtó kitárult közeledtére. – Meghoztam az ebédet, uraim – jelentette be. Nem várt választ, de megszokta, hogy beszél a kómában lévő betegekkel. Mindig tájékoztatta őket, mi történik körülöttük, milyen kezelésre számítsanak. Mint ahogy mindig igyekezett a normálishoz leginkább hasonlító körülményeket teremteni számukra. Ezért hozott rendes ételt is. Határozott meggyőződése volt, hogy a rettenetes ízű tápszerek senkit sem késztetnének arra, hogy visszanyerje a tudatát.

Ahogy belépett, rossz érzése támadt. A tálca hatalmas robajjal a padlóra zuhant, tartalma millió darabra tört a fényes kövön.

Poppy földbegyökerezett lábbal állt, és tátott szájjal meredt az üres ágyra. Varázsütésre a bénító sokk elmúlt, és ő a kandallóhoz szaladt.

– Igazgató úr! Jöjjön gyorsan! Eltűntek! – kiáltotta, amint a lángok zöldre váltottak.

Pár másodperc múlva az igazgató égszínkék taláros, ösztövér alakja lépett ki a kandallóból, Minerva McGalagony szorosan a nyomában.

– Alig néhány percig voltam távol. És amikor visszatértem, hűlt helyüket találtam – magyarázta sietve az újonnan jötteknek.

– Szerintem, még nem juthattak messzire, tekintettel az állapotukra. Ráadásul, Mr Potternek komoly fájdalmai lehetnek.

– Igaza van, Minerva. Lehet, hogy még nem hagyták el a birtokot. Talán a Roxmortsba vezető úton még utolérhetjük őket. – Albus öles léptekkel az ajtó felé indult. – Utánam, hölgyeim!

Az igazgató, nyomában a két nővel, rövidesen a roxmortsi utat taposta. Bő talárjuk lobogott utánuk siettükben. Már majdnem elérték a birtok határát, amikor megpillantották őket.

Épp kiléptek a nagy vaskapun. A kapu előtt megálltak és visszafordultak. Sápadt arcuk éles kontrasztban állt fekete hajukkal és talárjukkal. Észrevették, hogy követik őket. Egymásra néztek, majd biccentettek a másik háromnak, akik megtorpantak, és némán várták a fejleményeket.

Aztán Perselus egyetlen széles mozdulattal a talárjába burkolta Harryt, biztonságosan magához ölelte, majd alig hallható pukkanással eltűntek „üldözőik" szeme elől.

x

Mikor a Fonó sori ház nappalijában megjelentek, Harry már alig állt a lábán, ha Perselus nem tartja, összecsuklott volna.

– Szerintem, ez a hülye seb megint szétnyílt.

– Feküdj ide a kanapéra, aztán hozok rá egy kevésbé legális sebzáró kenetet.

Perselus segített Harrynek lefeküdni, és mindjárt el is tűnt egy könyvespolc mögé rejtett ajtón át.

Pár perc múlva vastag, fekete üvegből készült tégellyel és kötszerekkel tért vissza. Óvatosan szabaddá tette Harry oldalát, lefejtette a régi, átvérzett kötést.

– Hát, a seb valóban elég rút. De ez majd pár óra alatt rendbe hozza – nyugtatta, majd elkezdte a kenőcsöt vastagon a sebre rétegezni.

Harry igyekezett férfiasan visszafojtani a nyöszörgést. A seb környéke annyira érzékeny volt, hogy most, mikor éber állapotban kellett elszenvednie a kezelést, minden finom érintés pokoli kínokat okozott. Hála az égnek, Piton gyorsan végzett. Szakszerűen újrakötötte a sebet, majd Harryre terített egy könnyű takarót.

– Van néhány dolog, amit meg kéne beszélnünk, Harry.

– Tudom, de nem beszélhetnénk egy kicsit később? – kérdezte Harry kimerülten.

– Rendben. Aludj csak. Addig én változtatok a ház védelmén, és megnézem, hogy állunk ellátmány tekintetében.

– Perselus?

– Igen?

– Veled maradhatok?

– Persze. Többek között ez is azok közé tartozik, amit meg fogunk beszélni, miután felébredtél.

x

Odakint már egészen besötétedett, mikor Harry felébredt. Az éles fájdalom helyett csak tompa zsibbadtságot érzett az oldalában. Praktikus, ha az embert egy mérsékelten törvénytisztelő bájitalmesterrel hozza össze a sors – gondolta. Madam Pomfrey kencéivel és ráolvasásaival még hetekig, ha nem hónapokig kínlódhatott volna. Valami megcsillant a kanapé előtti asztalkán, odanyúlt és megkönnyebbülve ismerte fel a szemüvegét. Óvatosan felült és körülnézett.

A szobát csak a kandallóban égő tűz fénye és a konyhából beszűrődő villanyfény világította meg. A falakat könyvespolcok borították. A szoba közepét a viseltes ülőgarnitúra foglalta el. A kandalló párkányán megfakult mugli fényképek. Lassan felállt, hogy megkeresse Perselust.

Furcsának találta, hogy az elméje olyan könnyen átváltott a férfi keresztnevére, de valahogy még furcsábbnak érezte volna Pitonnak vagy professzor úrnak szólítani. Nem tudta megmagyarázni miért, de egyszerűen nem tűnt helyesnek.

Zajt hallott a konyha felől, így arra vette az irányt. Csendben megállt a küszöbön.

A professzor a tűzhelynél épp egy lábasban kavargatott valamit. Az edényből áradó mennyei illatoktól Harry hasa hangosan megkordult. Perselus felfigyelt a hangra és felé fordult.

– Á, felébredtél! Látom, jobban vagy. Főztem vacsorát. Nem tudom, Poppy mivel etetett, de úgy hallom, nem csak nekem kopog a szemem az éhségtől.

– Köszönöm, jól fog esni. Nem tudom, mi volt az a szer, de csodát tett velem.

– Potter, az a „szer" egy rendkívül hatásos bájital, az a dolga, hogy „csodát" tegyen. Gyere, ülj asztalhoz.

– Muszáj visszatérnünk a potterezéshez? Én azt hittem...

– Igazad van... Bocsáss meg, nem akartalak megbántani, csak nehéz a régen meggyökeresedett szokásokat egyik pillanatról a másikra levetkőzni.

– Rendben. Én viszont úgy érzem, hogy képtelen lennék Pitonnak, vagy professzornak szólítani, valahogy nem jön a számra, nem tudom... De ha nem akarod, hogy Perselusnak szólítsalak, akkor nem foglak. De... valahogy olyan, mintha már ezer éve ismernénk egymást.

– Persze, hogy már ezer éve ismerjük egymást! Több is, mint ezer éve. És semmi kifogásom a Perselus ellen – csattant fel Piton.

– Én is tudom! Nem kell leszedned a fejem. Csak ez az egész olyan hátborzongató, nem?

Piton hirtelen elsápadt, majd hátat fordított, a tálalószekrényhez lépett és úgy válaszolta: – Az, hogy láttuk ezeket a jeleneteket, nem jelenti azt, hogy egymáshoz vagyunk láncolva. Ha nem bírod elviselni a társaságomat, bármikor szabadon távozhatsz.

Harry tátott szájjal bámult Piton hátára. – Micsoda? Mi a fenéről beszélsz?

– Épp az imént mondtad, hogy számodra ez az egész hátborzongató, nem?

– Ja, én nem úgy értettem! Hanem, hogy ez az élmény, amit átéltünk, olyan mérhetetlenül... mély, és ezek az életek, az emberek, akik mi voltunk, ez az iszonyúan hosszú idő, ami eltelt közben... Nem érted? Ha belegondolok, még a hideg is kiráz. Annyira felfoghatatlan, de mégis olyan... kézzelfogható. Számomra az a része a leg... megdöbbentőbb, hogy azok az emberek mi voltunk. Egyszerűen hihetetlen, de tudom, hogy igaz, és ez az élmény szinte... nem tudom... Te nem érzed?

– De én is érzem. De azt is tudom, hogy nehéz a természetem, öreg és ronda vagyok, és ezen a rozzant házon kívül nincs más vagyonom.

– Akkor jó, mert én született alkalmazkodó-művész vagyok; szarok rá, hogy ki hogy néz ki; és több pénzem van, mint amit egy élet alatt el tudnék költeni.

– És persze gondolkodás nélkül belevágsz minden őrültségbe.

– Legyen szabad megjegyeznem, hogy most épp te nem gondolkodsz. Ugyanis momentán magadról próbálsz ledumálni.

Perselus egy ideig nem szólt semmit, csak dühösen nézett Harryre. Minthogy a pimasz ifjoncon továbbra sem mutatkoztak a megbánás jelei, feladta. – Együnk, mert éhen halok.

xxx

A vacsora békés csendben telt. Harry egy darab kenyérrel a maradék szaftot tunkolta a tányérjáról, amikor Perselus egyszer csak megszólalt: – Nem fog működni.

– Sebaj, már megszoktam, hogy helyetted is nekem kell optimistának lennem.

– Po-Harry! Több komolyságot, ha kérhetlek. Meg kell beszélnünk, hogyan tovább. Itt nem maradhatunk sokáig. Az igazgató tud erről a házról, és biztos vagyok benne, sejti, hogy ide jöttünk. Nem lennék meglepve, ha néhány napon belül megjelenne, és magyarázatot követelne.

– És az miért baj? Miért gondolod, hogy bujkálnunk kell?

– Nem kell bujkálnunk. De mielőtt válaszolnék, szeretném, ha te válaszolnál egyetlen kérdésemre: Mit terveztél, mit szeretnél csinálni, ha egyszer a Sötét Nagyúrnak vége?

– Hogyhogy mit szeretnék csinálni?

– Például, hogy mit szeretnél kezdeni az életeddel? Tervezted-e, hogy tovább tanulsz? Elképzelted-e, hol szeretnél élni, mivel szeretnél foglalkozni? Gondolkodtál-e azon, szeretnél-e megnősülni, családot alapítani?

– Hát... régebben úgy gondoltam, hogy auror szeretnék lenni, de most ez a lehetőség már nem tűnik igazán vonzónak. Elegem van a csatározásból, inkább békében szeretnék élni. Azt akarom, hogy békén hagyjanak. Irtózom az újságíróktól, meg az egész hajcihőtől, amit csapni fognak Voldemort megölése miatt. Egy percnyi nyugtom sem lesz tőlük. És a Minisztériumot is utálom. Nem akarok nekik dolgozni. Sőt, ha lehet, szóba sem akarok állni velük. De biztosan ki akarnak majd hallgatni a történtekről. És... most, hogy jobban belegondolok, mi lesz veled?

– Azt majd később megbeszéljük. Most folytasd.

– Egyelőre nem tudom, mit csinálnék szívesen. Nem ismerem a lehetőségeket. Nem láttam semmit a világból. Voldemort mindig ott loholt a sarkamban, soha nem mehettem sehova, amíg kicsi voltam, a nagynénémék sosem vittek magukkal. Azt hiszem, talán szeretnék eljutni néhány helyre. Szívesen megnézném, mennyit változtak azok a helyek, ahol régen éltünk. Lehet, hogy rájuk sem ismernénk, ugye? Azokra a helyekre te is szívesen elmennél, igaz?

– Harry, most ne azzal foglalkozz, hogy én mit szeretnék. Majd arra is sort kerítünk. Most arról van szó, hogy _te_ mire vágysz.

– Oké. Szóval, hol is tartottam? Ja, igen. Szeretnék családot, mert szeretnék tartozni valakihez, és egyszer majd biztos szeretnék gyerekeket is, de egyelőre egy kicsit elegem van a folytonos kötelezettségekből. Még nem gondoltam rá, hogy megnősülnék. Vagyis, ha elképzeltem magam a távoli jövőben, mint családos embert, akkor úgy képzeltem, hogy valószínűleg lenne feleségem is, de eddig nem foglalkoztam komolyabban a témával. Még soha nem is jártam senkivel. Egyszer próbáltam, de nem jött össze. De azt szeretném. Asszem minden kérdésre válaszoltam. Szóval, miért kell bujkálnunk?

– Ha átgondolod, amit az imént elmondtál, rájössz, hogy már meg is válaszoltad ezt a kérdést. Ha nem tűnünk el nyomtalanul, a sajtó darabokra fog szedni, a Minisztérium a saját céljainak megfelelően akar majd használni. Ez persze csak rád vonatkozik. Engem valószínűleg az Azkabanba küldenek. Gondolom, neked is feltűnt, hogy bizonyos körökben nem vagyok túl népszerű.

– Na ja. Miért kérdezted, hogy meg akarok-e nősülni? A történtek után ez már tárgytalan, nem?

– Harry, már mondtam neked, amiatt a néhány esemény miatt, amelyeket volt szerencsénk újra átélni, még nem vagyunk elválaszthatatlanul egymáshoz láncolva.

– De azt mondtad, hogy veled maradhatok. Egyébként, nincs is hová mennem. Oké, ott a Grimauld téri ház, de én képtelen lennék ott élni. Biztos mehetnék az Odúba is, Mrs és Mr Weasley nagyon kedvesek, annak ellenére mindig valahogy kívülállónak éreztem magam. És nem akarnám kitenni őket az újságírók rohamának sem.

– És a családod Surrey-ben?

– Micsoda? A Dursley-k? – Harry hangosan felnevetett. – Bocsánat. Ők nem a családom, ők a rokonaim. Mindig is utáltak. Nem hiszem, hogy most, hogy már nem muszáj, hajlandóak lennének megtűrni a házukban. És én sem lennék hajlandó ott lakni, a világ minden kincséért sem.

– Értem. És hol élnél szívesen?

– Nem tudom. Egy a lényeg, hogy valami csendes hely legyen, más tekintetben mindegy. De most te jössz. A kérdés ugyanaz: mit szeretnél kezdeni az életeddel? Mert nekem úgy tűnik, mintha a bájitaltanári karriereddel nem lennél igazán elégedett.

– Helyes a meglátásod. A tanítás számomra csak kényszermegoldás volt. Mindig is csupán bájitalmester akartam lenni. Legszívesebben nyitnék egy kis patikát. Persze nem tudom, elég lesz-e hozzá az a pénz, amit a roxforti évek alatt spóroltam.

– Beszálljak csendestársnak? – Harry szélesen elvigyorodott. – Értelmes ötletnek hangzik.

– Köszönöm, hogy ilyen remek véleménnyel vagy az intellektusomról – jegyezte meg Perselus fanyarul. – És ne csinálj viccet belőle, abszolút komolyan gondoltam.

– Nem vicceltem. Én is komolyan mondtam, hogy szívesen beszállok. De nem akarlak félbeszakítani, folytasd, kérlek.

– Rendben. A magam részéről, mindenképpen el kívánom hagyni az országot. Még nem döntöttem el, hová megyek, de Európa többi része sem vonz igazán, talán az Egyesült Államokba, vagy Új-Zélandra, esetleg Ausztráliába. Én is szívesen utazgatnék, de azt hiszem, az egyelőre csak vágyálom marad.

– Miért? Perselus, gyere velem, és utána még mindig megnyithatod a patikádat.

– Ez nem ilyen egyszerű, Harry. Nekem ilyesmire nincs kellő fedezetem, azt pedig nem fogom hagyni, hogy te fizesd az én részemet.

– Miért nem? A mugli törvények szerint, nem is mehetek egyedül. Muszáj egy felnőtt kísérő. – Harry ravaszul Pitonra mosolygott. – És egyébként is, megígérted, hogy veled maradhatok, de ez csak úgy lehetséges, ha velem jössz.

– Ez teljesen kitekert logika.

– Az mindegy. Teljesen úgy érzek veled kapcsolatban, mintha megtaláltam volna egy régen elveszett családtagomat. Természetes, hogy meg akarom osztani vele, amim van.

Perselus Harry szemébe nézett, és a lélegzete is elakadt a kétségbeesett könyörgésre, amely a fiú tekintetéből sugárzott. De ahogy jobban megnézte, már nem Harry Lily Evanstől örökölt zöld szeme nézett vissza rá, hanem Heatheré, és Hectoré, és Heulwené, és Hedwigé és az összes többi szerettéé, akiket elveszített az évszázadok alatt. De nem csak őt érte veszteség – döbbent rá –, mert ők is ugyanúgy elvesztették Pete-et, Perseust, Peadart, Pertát, Penuélt, és ki tudja, még kicsodát. Harry – akinek eddig nem volt senkije, mert az egész eddigi élete, úgy mint az összes ezt megelőző, csupa veszteségből állt –, természetes, hogy nem akarja feladni végre meglelt családtagját. Ha Perselus őszinte volt magához, be kellett vallania, hogy ő sem akart megválni Harrytől. De mik lehetnének ők egymásnak? Mentor és tanítvány? Ez a legvalószínűbb, adva a kor- és a társadalmi státuszbeli különbséget, és múltbéli ellenséges érzületüket egymás iránt. Viszont egy ilyen kapcsolat az idő haladtával óhatatlanul meglazul, majd elenyészik, mikor a tanítvány önálló életet kezd. Korábbi életeikben sokkal szorosabb kapcsolat volt közöttük. Örökbe is fogadhatná. Ha valahol távol kezdenek új életet, élhetnének, mint apa és fia. Hirtelen felfigyelt rá, hogy valaki a nevét szólítja.

– Perselus, szerintem, egyelőre ne töprengj most ezen. Utazzunk. Keressük fel a helyeket, ahol egyszer a lelkünk már járt. Aztán a többit bízzuk a sorsra. Nem kell egy nap alatt döntenünk.

– Mióta lettél fatalista? És mióta látsz bele a gondolataimba?!

– Azóta, mióta az előző életeim újraélése után magamhoz tértem a kórházban. És azóta, amióta mélyen a szemembe bámulsz, és elárasztod az agyamat a gondolataiddal, pedig nagyon jól tudod, hogy _téged_ _sosem_ bírtalak kizárni a fejemből.

xxx

Némi győzködés árán Perselus elfogadta Harry javaslatát – utaztak.

Pár nap pihenés és készülődés után, miközben százfűléfőzettel álcázva Perselus kivette minden megtakarított pénzét a Gringottsból – Harrynek azt javasolta, hogy az övéhez egyelőre inkább ne nyúljanak – elindultak, hogy bejárják azt az utat, amelyet a lelkük már megtett előttük, több száz, több ezer évvel ezelőtt.

Sok helyre alig ismertek rá. A lankás mezők, buja erdők helyén modern városok álltak. Az egykor az erdő közepén álló hegyi falut nyomtalanul visszahódította a természet.

Elszorult szívvel járták be a haláltábor helyén létesített emlékhelyet. Hosszasan elüldögéltek a gettó romjai helyén zöldellő parkban.

Meglepetésükre, az erdei tisztást a kőkörrel, ahol Peadar először megpillantotta Heulwent, érintetlenül találták. Igaz, a köveket vastagon benőtte a moha, de a hely ugyanúgy lüktetett a varázserőtől, mint évszázadokkal ezelőtt – és ugyanúgy megbabonázta őket, mint akkor.

Ott csókolóztak először.

Lehetetlen volt eldönteni, ki kezdeményezte. Egyszerűen megtörtént. Mintha egy láthatatlan erő egymásnak taszította volna őket, és mire feleszméltek, teljesen egymásba feledkezve, szorosan ölelték egymást.

Ezzel nagyjából el is dőlt, milyen utat szánt nekik a sors.

– Már tudom, hol szeretnék letelepedni – mondta Perselus. Egy fának támaszkodva ült a tisztás szélén, Harry az ölébe hajtotta a fejét, és ő szórakozottan fésülgette ujjaival a fiú haját. – Kanadában.

– Miért pont Kanada? – kérdezte Harry a homlokát ráncolva.

– Mert ott törvényesen elvehetlek.

– Nem gondolod, hogy az én véleményemet is ki kéne kérned az ügyben?

– Éppenséggel... Hozzám jössz?

– Hát ez tömör és lényegre törő volt.

– Nos?

– Igen, hozzád megyek. – Harry huncutul felvigyorgott Perselusra. – És akkor mi leszek, a feleséged, vagy a férjed?

– Harry, muszáj mindenből viccet csinálnod? Természetesen a férjem leszel, ahogy én meg a te férjed. De ha jobban tetszik, hívhatjuk egymást hitvesnek, az a megnevezés nemek tekintetében abszolút semleges.

– Részemről rendben, jövendő hitvesem.

Perselus úgy érezte, még mielőtt újabb hülyeség jöhetne ki Harry száján, sürgősen el kell hallgattatnia.

xxx

Egy mugli kisvárosban vettek házat, üzlethelyiséggel a földszinten. A beköltözésük után nem sokkal megnyílt, természetgyógyászati készítményeket árusító üzletüknek gyorsan híre ment, és rövid időn belül szerény, de elégséges megélhetést biztosított számukra. Bagolyposta útján bájital-kereskedelemmel is foglalkoztak.

Harry kiszolgált a boltban és az alapanyag-beszerzést intézte, Perselus pedig a kis laboratóriumban dolgozott, de amíg társa beszerzőúton volt, felváltotta az üzletben.

Perselus szerint teljesen indokolatlanul, Harry sokszor napokra eltűnt.

Hiába éltek boldog házasságban immár tizenkét éve, folyamatosan aggódott, hogy Harry esetleg talál valaki korban hozzáillőt. Valakit, aki megadhatja neki, amire vágyik, mert ugyan sosem hozta szóba, de Perselus tudta, hogy nagyon szeretne gyerekeket.

Harry már megint több napja elutazott. Európába kellett mennie néhány kizárólag ott honos gyógynövényért. Ahogy a napok teltek, Perselus egyre jobban aggódott.

Mikor hitvese végre megérkezett, látszott rajta, hogy valami miatt zavarban van, valamit rejteget. Perselus alig tudta megállni, hogy ne használjon legilimenciát, hogy kiderítse, mi lehet az. Összeszorult szívvel várta, mikor szed össze Harry annyi bátorságot, hogy elmondja, talált valaki mást. Így mikor Harry vacsora után megköszörülte a torkát, ő már fel volt készülve a legrosszabbra.

– Drágám, meg kell beszélnem veled valamit.

– Igen? – Hogy ne látszódjék mennyire ideges, Perselus lazán felállt az asztaltól, és elkezdte a mosogatóba pakolni a szennyes edényeket.

– Nem ülnél le? Komoly dologról lenne szó.

– Mondd csak, figyelek – szólt hátra a válla felett.

– Találtam egy kislányt.

A kezében tartott pohár hatalmas csattanással millió darabra tört.

– Jézusom, Perselus! Nem esett bajod? Nem vágta el a kezed? – Harry egy pillanat alatt mellette termett. – Mutasd, hadd nézzem meg.

– Semmi bajom – morogta.

Harry kezében már ott volt a pálcája. – Dehogynem. Vérzik is. Hagyd, hogy kitisztítsam a sebet, lehet, hogy üvegszilánk is maradt benne.

– Hagyj békén! Semmi szükségem a segítségedre! Sem a tettetett aggodalmadra!

– Perselus, mi a csuda ütött beléd? Mi bajod van velem?

– Hogy mi a bajom?! Mikor épp az imént közölted, hogy találtál egy lányt? És? Mikor költözöl? Már eddig is hozzá jártál, amikor eltűntél? Nem is értem, miért csak most közölted. Vagy már útban van a gyerek?

– Elárulnád, hogy mi a fenéről beszélsz?! – Harry hirtelen elsápadt. – Te azt hiszed, hogy megcsaltalak? Hogy barátnőm van?

Perselus mély lélegzetet vett, hogy megpróbáljon lecsillapodni. Fölösleges, hogy még jobban megalázza magát egy rettenetes jelenettel. – Mi mást hihetnék? Te magad mondtad, nem egész két perccel ezelőtt, hogy találtál egy kislányt.

Perselus teljes megrökönyödésére Harry elmosolyodott. – Ó, te féltékeny vén bolond – mondta szeretettel. – Az a kislány alig három éves. Egy csecsemőotthonban van Bristolban. A szülei körülbelül egy éve haltak meg autóbalesetben. Nincs más rokona, aki felnevelhetné.

– Harry, ne haragudj, de fogalmam sincs róla, miről beszélsz. – Perselus fáradtan egy székre rogyott. Vérző kezéről felindultságában teljesen megfeledkezett.

– Mindig, amikor Európába kellett mennem, benéztem néhány levéltárba – kezdte Harry, miközben mellé térdelt, és elkezdte ellátni a sebesült kezet –, és végeztem egy kis kutatást, csak érdekességképpen, hogy vajon mi történhetett a hajdani rokonainkkal. Él-e még valamelyik leszármazottunk, távoli rokonunk? Azért nem szóltam, mert tudtam, hogy nem helyeselnéd az ötletet, de engem nagyon érdekelt. Nem akartam megkeresni, vagy beleavatkozni az életébe, csak tudnom kellett, hogy életben van-e még valaki. Így találtam rá erre a gyerekre.

– Ki ez a kislány?

– Pete és Heather leszármazottja, anyai ágon. Késői gyerek, a nagyszülei közül már csak az apai nagyanyja él, de ő is nagyon idős, egy gondozóházban lakik. Szóval, nem alkalmas, hogy felnevelje a gyereket. Arra gondoltam, mi lenne...

– Harry – vágott közbe Perselus. – Tökéletesen tisztában vagy vele, hogy nem fogják örökbe adni nekünk. Itt, Kanadában talán lenne esélyünk, hogy törvényesen adoptáljunk egy gyereket, de az Egyesült Királyságban szinte semmi.

– És mikor foglalkoztál a törvénnyel, ha nagyon akartál valamit, vagy muszáj volt megtenned? Megmondom én neked: mindig is magasról tojtál a törvényre, ha a helyzet úgy kívánta.

– És mégis mit akarsz? Lopjunk el egy gyereket egy brit árvaházból? És itt mit mondunk, honnan szereztük?

– Perselus, kérlek, találjunk ki valamit! – könyörgött Harry. – Nem hagyhatjuk ott.

– Egyébként is csak rövid ideig lenne ott, csak amíg találnak neki megfelelő nevelőszülőket, vagy örökbe nem adják.

– Nincs rá sok esély.

– Már miért ne lenne?

– Mert egy sérült gyerekek számára fenntartott otthonban találtam, ő is megsérült a balesetben. Ha a mugliknál marad, sosem jön helyre. Az egész életét tolószékben töltheti egy intézetben.

– És mégis hogyan kívántad megvalósítani? Hiába vagyunk házasok, Angliában nem ismerik el, és azonos nemű pároknak nem adnak örökbe gyereket.

– Hát, mit szólnál hozzá, ha Angliába Mrs Heather Piton nevű hitveseddel érkeznél? Csak egy-két icipici bűbájocska, és máris az összes iratunk alapján átlagos, heteroszexuális házaspár lennénk. A többin pedig egy csinos káprázat, vagy a jól bevált százfűléfőzet segítene.

– Végül is, nem teljes oktalanság, amit mondasz.

– Kösz, tőled ez már komoly elismerés.

xxx

– Nagyapó, mesélj még Pertáról!

– Ne már! Inkább arról mesélj, hogy mi történt Heatherrel, miután Pete meghalt.

– Jó! Azt még nem is hallottuk!

Perselus békésen olvasgatott a nappaliban, amikor a két gyerek ostrom alá vette. Sóhajtva tette félre a könyvet.

– Arról Nagypapit kell kérdeznetek, azt ő tudja, mi történt Heatherrel. Keressétek meg, azt hiszem a konyhában kotyvaszt valamit.

– Na! Aljas rágalom! Ebédet főzök! – érkezett Harry méltatlankodó hangja a konyhából, amelyhez egy fáradt női hang is csatlakozott.

– Jaj, Apa, már megint azokkal a rémtörténetekkel traktálod a gyerekeket?

– Én?! Ők rontottak rám! Egyébként is, te kezdted.

– Igazad van, Apa. – Sarah odament Perselushoz, és egy csókot nyomott bosszúsan ráncolódó homlokára, majd a karjában tartott csecsemőt az apja ölébe rakta. – Megfognád egy kicsit Michaelt? Megyek, segítek Apunak, hogy időben készen legyünk. Robert is mindjárt itt lesz, aztán indulhatunk.

– Hova a csudába ment, amikor tudja, hogy tizenegyre a templomban kell lennünk?

– Be kellett mennie a boltba, ma délelőttre volt megbeszélve, hogy jön valaki azért az égésbalzsamért, amit pénteken főztél. Pár perc az egész. Ne aggódj, nem kési le a fia keresztelőjét.

Perselus nézte, ahogy a lánya eltűnik a konyha irányában. Minden igyekezetük ellenére, egy kis bicegés visszamaradt a gyermekkori balesetből. Édes Merlin, de régen is volt! Őszintén nem hitte, hogy Harry terve sikerrel járhat. Meg volt döbbenve, mégis milyen könnyen ment minden. Igaz, nem beszéltek róla, de nem mert volna mérget venni rá, hogy Harry nem folyamodott titokban némi _Imperius_hoz. Ha mégis megtette, Perselusnak egy szava nem lehetett ellene. A világ minden kincséért sem lett volna hajlandó lemondani Sarah-ról. Álmában nem gondolta volna, hogy ilyesmi megeshet vele, de amint meglátta, szabályosan beleszeretett a kislányba. Ha nem sikerült volna szépszerével – vagyis csak minimális csalással – az örökbefogadás, ő is a legcsekélyebb lelkifurdalás nélkül nyúlt volna kevésbé törvényes eszközökhöz. Merlinnek hála, nem volt rá szükség, és néhány hónap múlva Sarah-val együtt térhettek haza kanadai otthonukba. A nagyobb házat, nem messze a bolttól, akkor vették, amikor Sarah férjhez ment egy mugliszületésű varázslóhoz, Robert Ingleshez. Robert Perselusnál töltötte az inaséveit, és a bájitalmesteri cím megszerzése után gyakorlatilag átvette a boltot. Perselus csak azokkal a bájitalokkal és gyógykészítményekkel foglalkozott, amelyek érdekelték és elkészítésük kellő kihívást jelentett számára, így több időt fordíthatott kutatásra.

Merengéséből éles fájdalom riasztotta fel. A kis Michaelnek sikerült megkaparintania egy tincset nagyapja hajából.

– Engedd el szépen, Mike. Fáj, ahogy húzod – próbálta rávenni a csöppséget, aki közben megkísérelte szerzeményét a szájába juttatni.

– Csiklandozd meg a hasát, Nagyapó, arra az enyémet is mindig elereszti – tanácsolta Laura és nevetve hátravetette göndör, fekete fürtjeit.

Odakint a konyhában Harry elégedetten törölte meg a kezét egy konyharuhában.

– Amit előre el lehetett készíteni, azzal kész vagyok. Már csak a levest kell behabarni, a hús is kész, csak zsírjára kell pirítani, a hidegtálak a hűtőben, a torta a kamrában, a köretek frissentartó-bűbáj alatt.

– Jó ég, Apu! Annyit főztél, hogy egy hadseregnek is elég lenne!

– Kicsim, a keresztelő után átjönnek Robert rokonai is. Leszünk vagy húszan. Mégsem adhatunk eléjük vajas pirítóst, nemde?

– Oké, meggyőztél! Azt mondd, hogy miben segíthetek.

– Megteríthetnétek a gyerekekkel az ebédlőben, hogy ne akkor legyen felfordulás, amikor már tele a ház. Ezt itt majd én elintézem. Kérd meg apádat, hogy gondoskodjon elegendő ülőhelyről.

– Ő most Mike-ra vigyáz, de Robert mindjárt hazaér, majd ő segít. Apu... elmeséled mi történt Heatherrel?

– Vele nem történt semmi különleges. Felnevelte a gyerekeit, de még aránylag fiatalon meghalt tüdőbajban.

– Ó, szegény teremtés. Érdekes, hogy róla nem esett szó, pedig ő rokonom.

– Sokkal jobban szeretted hallgatni Perseus és Hector vakmerő kalandjait, meg Perta, Heulwen és Peadar csodatevéseit.

– Most, hogy mondod, arról sem meséltél, mi lett Peadarral.

– Azt apád tudja pontosan, én csak annyit tudok, hogy remeteként, az emberektől elzárkózva élte le az életét, és magányosan halt meg.

– Mindig olyan szomorú volt a sorsotok, általában annyira fiatalon és tragikusan haltatok meg, olyan kevés időtök volt együtt. Annyira boldog vagyok, hogy most nem így történt.

– Hát még én! Bár most is elég necces volt – nevetett Harry.

– Jaj, Apu! Hogy tudsz még ilyen komor dolgokon is nevetni?

Mielőtt Harry válaszolhatott volna, hallották a bejárati ajtó nyílását, majd Robert vidám hangját: – Hahó, mindenki! Megjöttem!

– Apuci! – hallatszott a gyerekek kórusa, ahogy kinyargaltak, hogy üdvözöljék apjukat.

– Hé, lassabban! Ledöntötök a lábamról! Úgy csináltok, mintha hetek óta nem láttatok volna, pedig csak egy órája mentem el – reklamált Robert.

Miután a zaj elült, mindannyian nekiláttak, hogy Harry kívánságának megfelelően előkészítsék az ebédlőt a vendégek számára. Robert néhány pálcaintéssel újabb székeket varázsolt és meghosszabbította az asztalt; a gyerekek és Sarah megterítettek az ünnepi étkészlettel, damasztabrosszal és szalvétákkal.

Hamarosan a gyerekek szépen felöltöztetve, megfésülve, a bébi hófehér keresztelőruhában, a férfiak frissen borotválva, az egész család a legünnepibb hangulatában indulásra készen állt.

Laura és Thomas előre szaladtak, Sarah és Robert mosolyogva követték őket a kis Michaellel. Perselus és Harry maradtak sereghajtónak. Amíg Perselus akkurátusan bezárta az ajtót, Harry a kertkapunál várta. Aztán a karjukat egymáséba fűzve, komótosan ők is családjuk után indultak a ragyogó vasárnapi napsütésben.

Vége

* * *

**Függelék:**

**Néhány, a regényben szereplő név jelentése**

Harry - a Harold becéző alakja, jelentése: bátor, hősies

Perselus - római eredetű, történelmi név, több római császár nevében is szerepel

Hector - görög eredetű, jelentése: bátor, hősies

Perseus - görög eredetű, mitológiai név, Zeusz és Danaé fia

Hermon - héber, jelentése: szent, érinthetetlen

Penuél - héber, jelentése: isten arca

Ambos - görög eredetű, jelentése: halhatatlan

Pert, Perta - germán, jelentése: tüskebokorban született, tüskebokorból jött

Hedwig - német eredetű, jelentése: harc

Altha - több északi nyelven is jelentése: gyógyító

Koen - germán, jelentése: őszinte, becsületes tanácsadó

Heulwen - walesi, jelentése: napsugár, napfény

Peadar - a Péter kelta alakja, jelentése: szikla

Dagomar - germán, jelentése: híres; ragyogó, mint a nap

Tavin - germán, jelentése: a vezér (király) embere

Heather - angol, jelentése: egy virágos, örökzöld növény, amely a terméketlen, skóciai tőzeges területeken őshonos

Pete - a Peter angol, rövid alakja, jelentése: kőszikla


End file.
